Prisionera
by Isabella-Blanc
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa, solo me queda decirte que te he secuestrado y por tiempo indefinido. - CAPITULO OCHO UP -
1. ¿Quién soy?

Primer Capítulo - ¿Quién soy?

¿Alguna vez has cerrado los ojos y deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas? -

¿Qué? –

Si, ¿jamás deseaste algo más que tu propia vida? –

¿Quién eres? – Se preguntó una castaña temerosa - ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? –

Abre los ojos – dijo una voz misteriosa

Cuando la castaña abrió sus ojos color chocolate, no pudo ver nada más que un cuarto en blanco, por lo que veía no tenía fin, y ella estaba ahí…completamente sola y a decir verdad eso la espantaba horrores.

¿Estoy muerta? –

No – Respondió una voz, una voz idéntica a la de ella, eso la asusto más

¿Dónde estás? – La chica le preguntó a la voz misteriosa

No puedes verme…soy tu subconsciente – dijo la voz

Está bien – suspiró – esto es extraño, y tu… – dudo en hablar unos instantes - ¿sabes dónde estoy? –

Estas en un hospital, en un profundo coma – dijo la voz

¡Oh! eso explica mucho - dijo la chica – Al menos se que no estoy loca – dijo con alivio

No, para tu suerte el estar cautiva tanto tiempo no provocó eso, pero al menos ¿sabes quién eres?, ¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí? -

…¿Quién soy? – dijo dudosa, su voz transmitía angustia, no sabía ni quien era ni porque estaba ahí y porque esa voz le dijo que había estado cautiva, no podía soportar aquello y comenzó a llorar, a llorar desconsoladamente - ¡DEMONIOS! – Gritó – No puedo recordar quien soy – la chica cayó de rodillas con sus manos tapándose la cara

¿Alguna vez has cerrado los ojos y deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas? -

¿Qué? – dijo sin dejar de llorar

¿Alguna vez has cerrado los ojos y deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas? – Repitió

Deseo…- dijo - deseo recordar –

Entonces Mimi Tachikawa, cierra los ojos, y desea con todo tu corazón, con todas tus fuerzas, desea Mimi esa es la clave, desea con toda tu alma recordar, y así sabrás el porque estás aquí, cierra los ojos, recuerda y pronto despertaras de este profundo coma.

Al menos su subconsciente le había dado una pista, ella se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa – Gracias, pero como se yo que despertaré de esto –

Ya verás que lo harás, en el accidente, tu mente se bloqueo, todos tus recuerdos, los guardaste en mi, y claro yo no te puedo decir nada, se supone que todo lo que va al subconsciente es algo que no quieres recordar, pero si no lo haces quedaras en coma para siempre y terminaras muriendo -

¿Accidente? – dijo ella

Ya hable mucho, ahora Mimi recuerda, deséalo con todas tus fuerzas, solo cierra los ojos y recuerda –

---

Creemos que ella tiene amnesia - Dijo una persona en bata blanca – Pero…- no pudo terminar

No puede ser - dijo una pelirroja muy angustiada – ¡no puede ser, usted me está mintiendo, ella no puede tener amnesia! – gritó desesperadamente – no puede, no puede – comenzó a llorar

Un chico moreno al ver la desesperación de la chica fue a abrazarla, está llorando correspondió el abrazó mientras balbuceaba palabras para ella, palabras que no eran del todo lindas pero en realidad estaba muy angustiada, ¿porque su amiga era la que tenía que estar ahí postrada en esa cama por culpa de ese idiota.

¿Podemos verla? – preguntó el moreno que abrazaba a la pelirroja

Me temo que no…- dijo el doctor mirando hacia el piso – ella… -

¿¡Ella que, ella que!? – La pelirroja volvió a estallar contra el doctor

Me temo que ella está en un profundo coma – dijo el doctor

¡Y ese desgraciado! – Dijo Taichi – Donde lo tienen –

¡Ah! – Dijo una de las enfermeras– Usted se refiere al compañero de la joven Tachikawa –

No se vuela a referir a él como un compañero de mi amiga – dijo Sora

Si señorita- dijo esta cabizbaja

Bueno, el afortunadamente no sufrió tantos daños como la joven Tachikawa, pero aun le estamos haciendo estudios, ya que no despierta sin embargo el no está en estado vegetal– dijo el doctor ajustando su corbata – ahora si me disculpan tengo que regresar

Pasaron las horas, y fueron llegando algunos amigos más de Mimi, todos al igual que Sora y Tai preocupados por ella, preguntando que pasó, como paso…en fin ellos en verdad estaban preocupados.

Ella está en coma – Pudo escuchar T.K. a lo lejos

¿¡Qué!? – Gritó – Que le pasó a Mimi, por favor díganme que ella está bien –

¡No, ella no está bien, y todo por culpa del cínico de tu hermano! – Le dijo Sora

Pero Sora- T.K en verdad quería defender a su hermano

No hay pero que valga la pena, mi amiga – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – mi mejor amiga, esta postrada en una cama fría e incómoda, y yo…aquí – estalló en llanto – sin poder hacer nada para que ella mejore, para que despierte, y lo peor del caso es que si ella despierta no me recordaría – concluyó tristemente

¿Y mi hermano? – dijo T.K.

Pues el…afortunadamente – dijo Taichi con sarcasmo – el no está nada grave, y cuando despierte ese desgraciado ira directo a prisión, yo mismo me encargare de hundirlo en la cárcel – concluyó el moreno

Te desconozco Tai – dijo una voz

Kari – dijo Tai sorprendido

Tú no eres mi hermano – dijo comenzando a llorar – el era tu mejor amigo Tai, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

El nos traiciono Kari – Gritó alterado- nos hizo mucho daño a todos Kari y no le voy a perdonar que haya secuestrado a nuestra amiga por venganza, lo menos que merece es compasión y créeme no la tendré – dijo tomando de la mano a Sora

No, el no los traiciono… y lo sabes – Dijo T.K. sin mirar a Tai a los ojos

---

¡Vámonos a pasear! – Gritó una castaña desesperada

No Mimi…tenemos que terminar nuestros deberes ya después habrá más tiempo – Dijo Sora

Pero ya me aburrí – dijo está dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa – Anda vamos, llamemos a Tai, Hikari, Yolei, T.K. incluso a Izzi y Joe –

Mhh…no lo sé – dijo esta pensativa – Se acercan los exámenes y en realidad yo no quiero… -

¡Anda Sora! – Dijo Mimi – Nos divertiremos –

Sabes que Mimi, tengo una mejor idea – dijo Sora – Este Año nos graduaremos, falta que ¿tres meses? Y sin embargo la gente actúa como si faltara una semana para la fiesta de graduación, vamos tu y yo a comprarnos los vestidos – dijo Sora cerrando su libro –esa es mi única condición –

¡Está bien! – dijo Mimi mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su cara – Vámonos de compras –

Las chicas de aproximadamente 18 años salieron del apartamento de la pelirroja subieron al coche de la misma y lo arrancaron hacia el centro comercial de la ciudad no tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar a su destino, ambas bajaron del auto – tu pagaras el estacionamiento – dijo entre risa y risa la castaña. Entraron al centro comercial. Definitivamente habían ido al lugar indicado, había siete tiendas que vendían vestidos y también estaban las tiendas departamentales – Si no encontramos ningún vestido esto ya es mala suerte – dijo la pelirroja mientras ambas comenzaban a reír.

Ese te queda hermoso – dijo Mimi asombrada de el vestido que su amiga había elegido

No lo sé – dijo dudosa – ¿no está muy escotado? Creo que no es para mí – dijo la pelirroja con desaprobación – busquemos en otra tienda –

Está bien, aunque ese color le va muy bien al de tus ojos, no sé porqué te da miedo mostrar de vez en cuando un poquito de piel – dijo esto con un tono seductor – así Tai se te declarará más rápido ¿no crees? –

Por favor Mimi- las mejillas de la castaña tomaron color carmín- ¡él es tu EX NOVIO! – dijo Sora desconsertada, como podía decirle eso - aparte este vestido no va con mi personalidad – dijo Sora

Bueno – dijo está resignada, no lograría convencerla conocía a su amiga tenía unos gustos muy exóticos no le sorprendería que al final de esto eligiera un kimono como vestido para su graduación, pero bueno era su amiga y la ayudaría a encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Pasaron las horas y ninguna había elegido su vestido, ambas estaban cansadas así que decidieron comprar un helado, ambas estaban en la fila platicando cuando…

¡Oh por Dios! – Gritó la castaña apuntando a una tienda – Quédate aquí haciendo fila…yo debo comprar ese vestido – dijo mientras corría a la tienda

Mimi no tardes – gritó Sora mientras su amiga se alejaba

Si, no te preocupes – gritó esta – ¡Recuerda quiero mi helado de fresa! -

Ese vestido definitivamente era hermoso, aunque el color verde no resaltaba en ella, los detalles del vestido lo hacían hermoso…simple pero hermoso.

¡Quiero ese vestido señorita! – dijo animada

Si claro aunque ¿usted ya vio el precio? El vestido es de diseñador – dijo la Señorita con veneno en la voz, seguramente estaba celosa.

No se preocupe por eso – dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito – Mi papá pagara por el – no había cambiado en lo absoluto Mimi Tachikawa seguía siendo la pequeña consentida de papá

Si me disculpa me lo quiero probar – Mimi tomó el vestido y se metió al probador

Qué hermoso es – dijo mientras se lo ponía, definitivamente a esta joven le gustaba lo que veía, el vestido se le acomodaba perfectamente a su figura y valla se sentía toda una princesa en el

No grites – Mimi sintió una voz en su oído y después de esto ya no pudo ver nada más

**Continuara.**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? para hacer este fic me inspire de una pelicula que vi, un señor secuestraba a una senora casada, muy buena pelicula, se las recomendaria si supera el nombre... soy nueva escribiendo fics, mi Nombre es Isabella mucho gusto, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado en verdad dejen Reviews por favor**


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

Segundo Capitulo - ¿Por qué a mí? 

¿Qué rayos? - dijo Mimi – No puedo ver nada – dijo asustada

Es porque traes una venda en los ojos – dijo una voz

¿Yamato? – Preguntó – Yamato Ishida – dijo ya con más seguridad - Yamato, que bueno que estas aquí, no me pudo mover, estoy amarrada y tengo miedo, creo que me secuestraron, por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí – dijo con alivio

¿Qué, como supiste que era yo? – ignorando lo que le dijo

Muy fácil… en tu voz se escucha la estupidez que te envuelve – dijo con algo de cinismo

¡Mira tú no me vuelvas a! – Yamato no quería ser agresivo - …te quitaré la venda – dijo olvidando lo pasado

Yamato le quitó la venda a la chica, el definitivamente había cambiado mucho, empezando por el simple hecho de que para los ojos de Mimi el era hermoso… pero el ser hermoso no compensaría lo que el chico les hizo, ya hacía tres años desde lo sucedido, tres años desde que él había abandonado el grupo sin razón alguna, haciéndolos sentir a todos humillados y despreciables.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago aquí? – dijo la chica atada de manos

Como puedes ver estás secuestrada, y por tiempo indefinido –

¡Tú me secuestraste! – Gritó impresionada - ¿Por qué? – dijo Mimi extrañada

No te acuerdas de ese día – dijo el rubio – Ese día que juré venganza contra ustedes -

Yamato pero ¿por qué? Tú te fuiste, te alejaste, nos humillaste sin razón alguna – Dijo confundida

¿Qué tus amiguitos no te contaron? – Dijo este con una sonrisa melancólica pero a pesar de eso su mirada estaba llena de odio – Pues mira princesita yo me encargare de bajarte de tu nube, el idiota Yagami o como quieras llamarlo se acostó con tu mejor amiga la inocente Sora, ¡EL IDIOTA SABÍA QUE YO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ELLA! Y sabes que lo hizo mientras tú eras su novia y también… -

Ya basta – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – eso no es verdad – Gritó y agacho su cabeza – Sora no es capaz de hacerme algo así -

Pues es verdad, créelo -

¿Y por qué yo, por qué me secuestraste a mí? – preguntó

Mira, yo no planee esto, mi jefe te quiere, bueno el quiere algo que tiene tu papá y me pidió esto, pero es perfecto para mi venganza, ellos sufrirán, demasiado al saber que te han secuestrado y mucho mas la zorra de tu amiga esa –

¡No le vuelvas a decir así a Sora! – Gritó

¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo es que la puedes defender ella te engañó con tu novio? –

Mira Yamato, la amistad para mí es muy importante, Sora es como mi hermana –ya no podía seguir hablando ¿Cómo es que Sora le había hecho algo así? Claro ella estaba secretamente enamorada de Tai, pero eso no lo justificaba – por eso – los ojos de la castaña estaban hinchados de tanto llorar – ¡Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea! Y yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarla – Rió – pero eso es algo que jamás vas a entender -

No Mimi, Tai Sabía que yo me le iba a declarar a Sora ese día, ella me dejó plantado en ese restaurante el cual me había tomado tanto poder hacer una reservación…– se podía escuchar la rabia en las palabras del chico y la ira se podía ver dentro de sus ojos.

_Desde cuando su mirada se volvió tan penetrante – _Pensó la castaña intimidada – Mira – Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro – Para que esto acabe pronto, déjame, hablarle con mi papá, le digo que estoy secuestrada, te paga el rescate y me dejas ir, no levantaré cargos –

Mimi, Mimi, inocente, ingenua, TONTA Mimi, no queremos el dinero de tu "papi", y aparte esto no es un simple secuestro, es mi venganza –

¡Pero qué ganaras con esto! – Las lágrimas se volvieron a apoderar de sus ojos marrones

¡Qué Sora y Taichi PAGUEN! –

De seguro ya le sacaste un sustito a Sora, ¿Qué llevo Secuestrada 3, 4 horas? – dijo Mimi

Llevas secuestrada 52 horas princesa –

Mimi se sorprendió – Yamato creo que ya llegaste muy lejos, Mi papá no descansará hasta encontrarme – dijo Mimi

Ah sí, pues que lo intente, uno: estamos en la carretera a 32 horas de la ciudad, dos: estamos muy adentro de los prados, tu "papi" y la policía se tendrían que adentrar mucho para poder llegar hasta acá, tres: Apuesto que tu papá ya se cansó –

¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso desgraciado! – la chica gritó a todo pulmón

No me vulvas a levantar la voz – Dijo el chico tomándola por el cabello

¡Suéltame!, ¡Me haces daño! – dijo esto último intentando quitarse las cuerdas que envolvían sus manos y pies

Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas. Seguía intentando librarse, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse las muñecas hasta el punto de sangrar, pero a ella parecía no impórtale – ¡Eres insufrible! – Le gritó

Francamente mi querida, me importa un bledo y aparte tú no eres la mejor de las compañías – dijo el rubio

Yamato, no hagas esto difícil, por favor déjame ir –

Ha, ha, ha me impresiona tu sentido del humor princesa – el chico rodó los ojos tenía que asegurarse de que se quedara quieta

Por favor – dijo llorando

Pasaron las horas, a pesar de que la castaña ya estaba más tranquila seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer, te voy a quitar las cuerdas, pero aquí hay ciertas reglas que debes cumplir: Primero: No intentes escapar ya te dije a qué distancia estamos de Odaiba y estamos rodeados por perros guardianes y créeme pueden ser muy salvajes, Segundo: Solo podrás estar en tu habitación, nada de estarte paseando por el lugar, tu cara no es algo que me gustaría ver todos los días, Tercero: NO, NO, NO queda estrictamente prohibido entrar a mi cuarto así que NO entres y por ultimo: harás lo que yo te diga, quieras o no, y nada de tus estúpidas caras de niña engreída ni mimada que me exasperan así que orden que YO de es igual a orden que TÚ debes seguir, ¿Entendiste? –

Solo suéltame – Dijo la chica cabizbaja

Ahora sígueme – Yamato la encaminó por un pasillo, el lugar o la casa donde estaba no era nada fea, a decir este lugar tenía mucho lujos… - Esta es tu alcoba – dijo el chico mientras empujaba a Mimi

Oye cuidado –

A la gente que uno odia no se le debe tratar con cuidado –

Idiota –

"_Los odio a cada uno de ustedes Mimi, y me encargaré de hacerles la vida imposible a todos_" – pensó Yamato – Bien – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del cuarto

El cuarto que Matt le había asignado era lindo, no parecía ningún secuestro, ya que el cuarto estaba lleno de lujos bueno no tantos, pero si esto era completamente diferente a como Mimi imaginaba su cuarto de encierro, En el cuarto abundaba la luz, claro no había televisor ni computadora, pero la simpleza de este cuarto lo hacía verse bien, había una cama que se veía bastante cómoda, un escritorio con unos cuantos libros, un armario y también tenía su propio baño, ¿Por qué la trataría tan bien? – Wow, esto es raro – Dijo la chica – Para ser una cárcel esto esta excelente – Claro no se comparaba con su cuarto anterior ya que era el doble del grande y todo era a su gusto – Creo que estoy en…

"_No entres a mi cuarto_" – Mimi recordó estas palabras de Ishida

_Estoy en la casa de Matt_ – Pensó la joven, claro Yamato se había mudado justo el día que juró venganza – Estoy en el cuarto de huéspedes – dedujo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama – Y ahora ¿qué hago…?-

Mimi abrió el Armario, había ropa, no era de su gusto mas no era del todo desagradable, pudo ver que ahí se encontraba su bolsa, la sacó y vio que no estaba su celular, pero si todo lo demás, su cartera y sus tarjetas de crédito – ¡El vestido! – Grito la chica, traía puesto el vestido, no lo pagó – En hora buena fui secuestrada – Dijo mientras sacaba un pantalón y un suéter del armario. Mimi abrió la llave de la regadera y entro, un baño no le vendría mal, -"_Porque Yamato me tratara tan bien_" – se preguntó la chica

Mimi salió de la regadera – tengo que escapar de aquí, a como dé lugar tengo que salir – Mimi escuchó un pequeño rugido, era su estomago, no había comido absolutamente nada en más de dos días – Tengo hambre - Dijo mientras sobaba su estomago – Yamato – comenzó a golpear la puerta – Yamato tengo hambre – Pero no hubo respuesta –Estúpido – dijo para sí misma y recordó que en su bolsa todavía estaba su tarjeta de crédito, claro con ella forzaría la cerradura de la puerta – espero que funcione – Mimi le dio un pequeño beso a la tarjeta y fue directo hacia la puerta – funciona, funciona – se dijo mientras pasaba la tarjeta por el marco de la puerta - ¡Benditas sean las tarjetas de crédito! – Mimi al darse cuenta de que había gritado se tapó la boca y comenzó a caminar.

"_Ahora tengo que encontrar la cocina_" – pensó la chica al ver el final del largo pasillo, pronto se encontró en la sala, pero no entro ya que escucho ruidos, definitivamente era Ishida, y había alguien mas era una chica, claro Yamato seguía siendo el mismo promiscuo que antes – "_Que hago"_ - se preguntó Mimi - En verdad tengo hambre – Dijo en susurro – "_Espero continuar con suerte_" – y así fue como la chica atravesó el lugar gateando, Yamato y la chica no la verían estaban muy ocupados quitándose la ropa y besándose en el sillón pero tenía que actuar rápido.

Mimi llegó a una puerta, comenzó a abrirla lo más lento posible, logro abrirla y antes de entrar miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de no correr ningún peligro y así fue Matt seguía en lo de él y Mimi pudo entrar a la cocina – Eso estuvo cerca – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

Ahh, Ahh – era lo único que Mimi lograba escuchar, pero no le importo y abrió el refrigerador, como era posible no había nada instantáneo, tendría que cocinar – Tonto Matt, en hora buena aprendió a cocinar, no hay nada que pueda preparar sin tener que encender la estufa…amenos que… – dijo la chica mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes para prepararse un Sándwich de mantequilla de Maní con pequeñas rodajas de plátano, no haría ningún ruido al hacerlo y saciaría su hambre.

¡Qué crees que haces aquí! – Dijo Yamato al verla – Estabas intentando escapar, verdad – La tomo por el cabello

Yamato suéltame me estas lastimando – Yamato le soltó el cabello pero la tomo aun más fuerte de el brazo – Me vas a dejar marca – Dijo Mimi intentando escapar de las manos de Matt

¡Que estabas haciendo, porque intentabas escapar Tachikawa! – Exclamó el chico con ira en sus palabras

Yo tenía hambre – dijo la chica – Aghh – Ahogó un grito - ¡Ya suéltame estúpido! – no pudo controlarse

No voy a tolerar que me hables así –

Y con un impulso el chico aventó a la castaña hacia el suelo, los ojos de la chica se inundaron con lagrimas de ira, humillación y hasta dolor, atreves de estos se podía contemplar un mar de sentimientos –Eres una basura – Dijo la chica desde el suelo – Aghhh – Mimi intentó ponerse de pie pero su tobillo le dolía horrores – Crees que estoy tonta como para escaparme, despierta esta casa está aislada y rodeada de perros – Dijo la chica – No soy tan estúpida como piensas – concluyó

Si…tienes razón – dijo el chico recapacitando – Te lastimaste – Yamato observó el tobillo de la chica, y se agachó al par de esta, intento tocar el tobillo de Mimi pero antes de hacerlo recibió un golpe en la mano

No te atrevas a tocarme – Dijo furiosa – Ya hiciste suficiente ¿no? Que poco hombre –

Yamato se levantó, no iba a tolerar ningún otro insulto de la castaña – "_Que se cree_" – pensó – Cuando logres levantarte sal de la cocina y vete a tu cuarto llévate tu comida…si es que esa cosa sea comida – y así el rubio salió de la cocina dejándola sola

Mimi se arrastro hacia una esquina de la cocina, y se abrazó a sí misma – quiero irme a casa – lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – es un tonto – se frotó el tobillo y se puso de pie, ya no sentía tanto dolor, tomó su emparedado y salió de la cocina, caminó por el pasillo y vio que la puerta del cuarto de Matt estaba entreabierta, decidió no entrar ya que no quería humillarse dos veces la misma noche y así fue como entro a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer…

La castaña se recostó en la cama y viendo hacia el techo se preguntó - _"¿Porqué justamente esto me pasó a mí?, ¿por qué me trataran tan bien si se supone que es un secuestro?… ¿Quién será el jefe_?"- La chica cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama - "_Basta Mimi deja de pensar en los porqués del asunto y has un plan para escapar de aquí_,_ ¡Bah! porque en la escuela te enseñan cosas no importantes para la vida y no te enseñan a sobrevivir a un secuestro" – _

¡AHHHHHH, QUIERO MI VIDA! – Gritó a todo pulmón la chica

Me voy a volver loca aquí, en verdad me voy a volver loca – Mimi tomo un libro del escritorio – Y para colmo me dejó libros, ¿porque no revistas?, haber como se llama este "Orgullo y Prejuicio" – leyó – patrañas – aventó el libro – estoy muy cansada para leer – dicho esto se acostó en su cama y minutos después se quedó profundamente dormida

La luz del sol despertó a la castaña, abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó ahí acostada viendo hacia la ventana.

Oye – Yamato entro tan de repente que Mimi se cayó de la cama – te traje algo de comer -

¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta? – dijo la chica en el suelo

Mira, yo en verdad lo intento, en verdad intento no ser un patán contigo niña, pero tu hostilidad ya me está hartando y yo no soy nada paciente, así que tú decides ó cambias tu carácter o te declaro la guerra, y no bromeo te hare la vida imposible –

Mira, no tengo porque ser amable contigo Sr. Paciente, para empezar como es que voy a ser amigable con la persona que me arrebató mi libertad– dijo la chica – Yamato algo que yo amaba de mi vida era poder ir a donde quiera cuando quisiera, y ahora ¡MIRAME! Estoy aquí contigo encerrada…para mí no hay nada peor que esto, proferiría estar muerta -

Y pronto lo estarás – susurró Yamato dejando la comida a un lado de la cama y saliendo del cuarto

Me van a matar… - la chica se levantó inmediatamente del piso – Yamato abre la puerta – comenzó a pegarle con puño cerrado a la puerta – Contéstame, por favor – ya no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo – Me van a matar – comenzó a susurrar – no me quiero morir…- dijo secándose las lagrimas - !AHHH! – Era un grito lleno de ira – sea como sea…tengo que escapar -

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola, Aqui estoy yo otravez!! ahaha nesesito un favorsote chicas **

**nesesito que en los reviews me den ideas con nombres de mujeres, pero nombres de chica mala!! jiji **

**Ya estoy acabando el capitulo 3!! jeje asi que si quieren que lo suba rapido porfis dejen reviews, subire el capi a los 20, pero me gustaria mucho que haya mas reviews!! gracias por el apoyo que me dieron, este capitulo es puro MIMI Y MATT! pero no en todos los capis sera asi siempre, tengo sorpresitas!!! muchas muchas gracias, hasta luego!!!! (:**


	3. ¿Vienen por mí?

**Tercer Capítulo – ¿Vienen por mí?**

Buenos días – Dijo una enfermera

Si, buenos días vengo a visitar a Mimi Tachikawa, supe que ya está en un cuarto y no en cuidados intensivos, así que la molesto con el número – dijo una pelirroja

Si claro, la señorita Tachikawa está en el cuarto #1664 suba al tercer piso siga hasta el final del pasillo gire a la derecha y siga hasta encontrar el cuarto –

Gracias – y sin decir más Sora se fue al cuarto de la chica

Mira lo que te han hecho – dijo la chica tomándole la mano a su amiga

_**Flash Back**_

Disculpe señorita, no entro aquí una chica de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, vino a comprar el vestido que estaba en el mostrador – Dijo la pelirroja

Si claro ella acaba de meterse a los probadores –

Muchas gracias, ¿de pura casualidad no sabe a cual entró? –

Si, le dimos el número 2 –

Gracias – Sora se acerco a los probadores, y gracias a que la puerta no llegaba al piso pudo ver ropa tirada pero solo eso…no había pies – ¿Mimi? – Toco la puerta – Mimi abre por favor – pero no hubo respuesta de la antes mencionada, Sora agarró la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente, tenía un mal presentimiento y en efecto abrió la puerta y solo estaba la ropa de su amiga en el suelo – ¡Auxilio! – Gritó la pelirroja – Por favor Ayúdenme – Dijo mientras tomaba la ropa de su amiga, bajo la ropa de ella encontró el celular de la chica con algo escrito.

"_La hemos secuestrado, y tu Sora Takenouchi eres culpable"_

Si oficial, intenté ver el número del mensaje, pero fue escrito en el mismo celular de ella, no hay remitente –

Investigaremos el caso de su amiga Srita. Takenouchi - Dijo el oficial – Tengo que llevarme esto – dijo el oficial guardando el celular n una bolsa que decía "evidencia" – Por favor acompáñenos a la comisaría -

¿Hola? – dijo Sora contestando su celular

¿¡Es verdad!? – Dijo un Moreno – ¿Secuestraron a Mimi? -

Si Tai – Dijo la chica – ¿cómo te enteraste? –

Lo vi en las noticias – tengo que colgar…tocan la puerta, ¿Dónde estás tú? –

Los oficiales me van a llevar a la comisaría -

Bueno te veo ahí, adiós –

Adiós -

Bueno señorita, a qué horas usted dice que la joven fue a la tienda – Le preguntó un oficial

Bueno eran las 5:30 pm –

Mmm…ya lleva 6 hrs secuestrada - dijo el oficial – Nosotros nos encargaremos del caso, ya estamos localizando a los familiares, y si no la encontramos en una semana…la daremos por muerta –

¡Que! Ustedes no pueden hacer esto, se trata de mi amiga, ella no puede estar muerta –

Desafortunadamente esto siempre se trata de alguien señorita, y lo único que tenemos de evidencia no nos ayudara en nada el celular no tiene otras huellas digitales más que las de su amiga, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho, por mi parte le recomiendo que descanse, ya es casi es de madrugada –

Gracias oficial – Sora salió de la oficina y pudo notar que su amigo la estaba esperando – Tai – dijo esta abalanzándose a sus brazos – Si no la encuentran en una semana la darán por muerta – dijo la pelirroja estallando en llanto

La encontraran ya verás – dijo el chico correspondiendo el abrazo

Vamos, te llevo a tu casa –

Gracias –

Taichi llevó a Sora a su casa, nadie dijo nada en el camino, llegaron a la casa de la joven y el chico se bajo para acompañarla a la puerta – ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Sora tomando paquete que estaba en el piso - ¿Quieres pasar? Necesito compañía - le dijo Sora a Tai

Si claro –

Taichi y Sora entraron a su casa – Ponte cómodo – Dijo la joven Takenouchi mientras habría el paquete que estaba afuera - ¿Uh? Es un video – Dijo la chica mostrándosela al joven

Pues ponlo, así nos distraeremos un poco –

Sí, claro – Dijo la chica – Ya esta – Dijo Sora mientras le ponía "play" a la videocasetera y se sentaba junto al moreno, la cinta comenzó a rodar y…

No puede ser – dijo Sora tapándose la boca – es Yamato –

_Hola, Espero que me recuerden, solo quiero decirles que he secuestrado a su amiguita, recuerdan que les juré venganza y ustedes no me tomaron enserio, bueno ahora va mas enserio que nunca y no es broma ella está aquí conmigo, di hola a la cámara princesa, ha, no puede esta drogada y todo por su culpa Taichi y Sora espero que les duela la conciencia, ¡ah! Y denle gracias a la tecnología de hoy en días, el video se autodestruirá en 30 segundos así que tienes desde ya para sacarlo de tu videocasetera. _

Taichi hiso lo ordenado y aventó el video – Ese desgraciado –

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Perdóname Mimi, yo jamás quise engañarte – y con esto último Sora salió de la habitación de la joven

---

Mimi abrió los ojos y se encontró en la habitación blanca ya antes mencionada - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Como es que yo pude ver eso si jamás lo viví – dijo la joven confundida

Bueno, ella lo recordó mientras tenía contacto físico contigo - le contesto la voz

Oh…-

Mimi no tenemos mucho tiempo, si no despiertas pronto te desconectaran y morirás, no hay tiempo para detenernos, sigue, sigue recordando -

---

¿Me quedé dormida? – Dijo Mimi levantándose del piso –Ah…jamás lograre escapar de aquí, es imposible –

Yamato entro nuevamente a la habitación de la chica

¡Oye! No hagas eso –

Si, si…voy a Salir, te dejare sola, no será por mucho tiempo –

¿Vas con esa chica? –

¿Qué? – "demonios de seguro me vio con Mei" – No te incumbe niña

¿Podre salir de mi cuarto mientras no estás? –

No –

Me quedaré aquí encerrada, todo el día, aburrida –

Así es tu vida de ahora en adelante princesa, acostúmbrate -

¡Simplemente eres insufrible! –

Se escucharon unos ruidos extraños en la casa, Yamato parecía alterado – Quédate aquí – dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta con llave

"Ya era hora que vinieran a rescatarme" – dijo la chica mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta y pudo escuchar un "Dame a la chica" y seguido de eso un golpe y muchos cristales rompiéndose – ¡Yamato que está pasando! – Mimi comenzó a golpear la puerta lo más fuerte que podía – ¡Auxilio! Estoy aquí - continuó golpeando la puerta, pero al parecer no la escuchaban, pegó su oído a la puerta pero escuchaba puros golpes y de repente Mimi se quedó frígida con lo que escuchó ¿Matt estaría bien?, paso una hora desde que había escuchado esa pistola dispararse, y ya no había escuchado nada mas, Mimi se asusto y comenzó a golpear la puerta lo más fuerte posible hasta que vio girando la manecilla de su habitación, sintió miedo ¿Y si no era Yamato el que estaba detrás de la puerta?

Sabes eres muy ruidosa – Dijo Yamato

¿Tú fuiste entonces…el que disparó la pistola? –

Si…-

Lo mataste…-

No, esta inconsciente –

¿Quién era? –

No te incumbe –

Claro que si, venían por mí –

Créeme no era tu rescate –

Igual quiero saber –

Ya es tarde debo de irme –

No me ignores Ishida, ahora dime quien era o si no –

¡O si ni qué!- dijo Yamato caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente

O si no…- dijo Mimi retrocediendo, no estaba en posición para amenazar al rubio por ahora…

Donde está la acción Tachikawa, solo eres puras palabras, ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? – Dijo Yamato – está bien te voy a decir lo que está pasando.

Yo accedí a secuestrarte para cumplir mi venganza, pero digamos que el jefe tiene sus propias razones, sabes que tu papá trabaja con el gobierno, ¿te contó acaso que estaba haciendo un microchip para el gobierno? Bueno esa cosa es un monstruo la verdad yo no sé qué fines tiene, solo sé que es muy peligroso y el jefe lo quiere, pero no está en manos de tu padre dárselo y al gobierno…digamos que no les importa que te hayan secuestrado, tu padre ya ofreció una recompensa, y muy buena debo decir, pero el jefe quiere que haga otro y él se niega, el punto es que el jefe no era el único con el plan de secuestrarte Mimi, la verdad ignoro cómo es que ese sujeto logró entrar, pero me tiene sin cuidado, un poco de mas seguridad no nos vendría mal – dijo el chico – el punto es que unos quieren lo mismo que el jefe y otros buscan la recompensa

Y… - dudó en seguir hablando - ¿me van a matar? – dijo la chica comenzando a llorar

Lo más probable –

Pero…porque…y si mi papá accede a crear otro o alguien lo hace en vez de el – dijo Mimi

No creo que nadie más pueda hacerlo aceptémoslo Mimi tu padre es un genio, el jefe quiere ese chip lo más pronto posible, antes de que concluya el año, y valla tu papá tardo 5 años en hacerlo – dijo Yamato – El jefe lo robara y después te matará o viceversa –

Y tú...vas a dejar que me maten –

Yo te odio, la verdad no me interesa si lo hacen o no –

Deja de decir que me odias – Dijo la chica – No tienes porque hacerlo…yo también fui una víctima de lo que pasó con Tai y Sora si es que es verdad–

Mimi, te odio tanto como tú me odias a mí, no sé porque te molesta tanto que te lo diga, solo soy sincero -

En eso te equivocas inteligente –

¿Ah? –

Yo no te odio – dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

Yamato sintió que de repente todo dentro de él cambiaba. Mimi pudo ver caer la barrera de frío que lo caracterizaba. Yamato estaba impactado ante la declaración de Mimi.

Tienes que odiarme...soy yo el que te secuestró...y soy el que te insulta todo el tiempo...y te lastima... -

Mira Matt a diferencia de ti…yo no te odio, por que el odio es un sentimiento y yo por ti no siento nada – Mimi pudo notar que el hombro de Yamato estaba sangrando – Te lastimaste – dijo Mimi acercándose a el

No te atrevas a tocarme niña –

Solo intentaba ayudarte – dijo ofendida

No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, jamás la he necesitado y ahora no será la excepción –

Está bien - Dijo la chica indignada – espero que te desangres –

No has cambiado nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme – Yamato se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y la observó llorando, había conseguido lo que quería, hacerla sufrir, y ahora no entendía por qué, pero no estaba complacido con el resultado.

Mimi seguía llorando, derrotada, sentada en aquella silla, Matt ya no veía a la altiva y engreída Mimi que estaba hacía unos momentos, aquella Mimi se había desmoronado por completo y lloraba como una tierna niña.

Yamato tragó saliva, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba verla llorar.

Tenías que saberlo de cualquier forma.- se justificó refiriéndose a lo de su papá - Si yo no te lo decía te enterarías de otra forma… -

No importa- dijo Mimi levantando la mirada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. - Yo sabía que algún día lo harías -

¿Qué cosa? -

Lastimarme -

Mi intención no fue esa -

Mimi rió tristemente y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. - Yo sé que esa nunca es tu intención; pero tú eres así, destruyes y haces daño a todo lo que tienes en frente -

Yamato sintió que aquellas palabras atravesaban su corazón como espadas. Ella tenía razón, y se sentía miserable por ello.

Mimi dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran, ya no le importaba parecer débil ante Matt: él había vencido, la había vencido.

Matt la observaba, se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo firme. No podía ceder y dio la vuelta, salió del cuarto dejándola sola, Mimi secó sus lagrimas, tenía toda la casa para ella por un momento, así que era su oportunidad de buscar un celular o algo en el cuarto del chico – espero tener suerte – la chica salió de su cuarto y se aventuró en el cuarto desordenado de el rubio definitivamente sería todo un reto encontrar algo ahí

--

Disculpe, no puede estar aquí, en cualquier momento el doctor vendrá a hacerle estudios, ya pasó la hora de visitas – le dijo una enfermera a un moreno que entraba a la habitación número 1664

Si…no tardaré mucho – dijo el moreno - Mimi – Dijo Taichi poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica en la cama y bajándola hacia su mejilla –

**--- Flash Back - --**

Toc toc – se escucho una puerta

Si – una pelirroja abrió la puerta de su apartamento – Taichi, Hola…no esperaba visitas hoy ya que voy a salir con Ma… – Taichi puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Sora y sin decir nada entró al apartamento, tomó a la pelirroja por la cadera, y la acercó hacia el – No vallas con el – y sin más que decir la besó.

Sora podía oler el aliento alcohólico de el chico y cortó el beso – Taichi, estas borracho – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella siempre había querido a Tai – Sora, por favor quédate conmigo -Dijo pegando el cuerpo de la chica hacia la pared – por favor - Taichi pegó el su cuerpo con el de la chica, rozando sus labios y aspirando su aliento

Sora respiraba el aliento del moreno, mientras sentía cómo éste cada vez más se pegaba a ella, sin dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos y soltó un gemido el moreno mordió el labio inferior de la pelirroja, el dejó de morder su labio para besarla con ímpetu mientras con ambas manos la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiéndola, Sora dejó de besar al moreno – Aquí no – dijo tomando las manos del chico y guiándolo hacia su recamara…

---

Si tengo reservación para esta noche- Dijo un rubio entrando al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad

Su nombre por favor – Dijo el chico detrás del mostrador

Yamato Ishida –

Para dos, ¿verdad? – El señor pudo ver como el rubio asentía – por favor señor…sígame – y lo guió hacia una mesa vacía - ¿a quien espera? –

A Sora Takenouchi – Dijo el chico que esbozaba una sonrisa de solo imaginarse que era lo que iba a pasar esa noche

Muy bien, enseguida lo atienden – dijo mientras se retiraba de esa mesa

Si, gracias –

Pasó una hora y la chica no llegaba, Yamato tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo en el camino así que decidió marcarle a su celular, pero la chica no respondió dejando al rubio aun más preocupado – Sora donde estas – dijo esto casi en susurro, pasó una hora más y sin más que hacer ahí se levantó y se fue.

Yamato conducía preocupado por las calles, y justo antes de llegar a su casa dio vuelta para dirigirse al apartamento de la pelirroja, quería explicaciones, cuando llegó notó algo extraño…estaba el auto de Taichi… ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y subió las escaleras.

Justo antes de llegar al apartamento de Sora pudo ver que la puerta de este estaba semi-abierta y se imagino lo peor, entro al apartamento y lo vio completamente normal…a excepción de que un vestido azul estaba tirado justo enfrente de la puerta de la recamara de la antes mencionada.

Yamato se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la recamara de la chica, se imaginaba lo que pasaba, el auto de Yagami, el vestido de Sora tirado, en su interior sabía lo que pasaba, pero él quería pensar que no era cierto, así que se detuvo frente a la puerta justamente antes de entrar a la recamara, tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente, comenzó a abrir la puerta aun sin asomarse en el interior del cuarto y cuando la puerta estaba a la mitad asomó su cabeza y los vio, durmiendo plácidamente a los dos chicos desnudos en la cama, Yamato no podía creerlo sentía que no podía respirar, y de repente un odio y rabia se apoderaron de el – jamás se los perdonare – dijo el chico mientras azotaba la puerta y salía del apartamento.

La chica escuchó el ruido de la puerta y abrió los ojos bruscamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba una colcha para taparse, vio a Taichi a su lado y sonrió, ella en verdad lo quería…pero luego una imagen de Mimi y Matt paso por su mente, uno: Taichi era el novio de su mejor amiga, dos: dejó plantado a Yamato…la chica decidió no darle mucha importancia, podía inventarle cualquier excusa al chico de sobre porque no llegó a la cena y Mimi, pues ella no tenía porque enterarse…simplemente Tai cortaría a Mimi y ellos dos se harían novios.

Tai…, Tai…- dijo la chica – Despierta Tai –

Sora… ¿Qué hago aquí? –

¿No recuerdas? –

Taichi no podía recordar nada, solo recordaba su horrible pelea con Mimi, despues se fue a un bar pidio unos cuantos tragos y de ahí en adelante no podía recordar nada mas, pero vio que él estaba desnudo, la chica también, y que estaba en una cama…¿Qué había hecho?...se había acostado con Sora.

Yo, perdón Sora…- dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus calzoncillos -

No tienes porque disculparte, ¿no quieres pasar la noche aquí? – dijo la pelirroja pícaramente

No Sora, lo que hicimos estuvo mal, fue un error,…yo sigo con Mimi y la amo…y aparte eres su mejor amiga, claro la mía también…por eso perdón – esas palabras a Sora le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

Oh…Mimi…- Dijo Sora a punto de estallar en llanto

Si…- Dijo el chico mientras se terminaba de vestir – Me voy…y discúlpame yo…

No…- dijo Sora llorando – tú estabas borracho…- dijo la chica- que estúpida – se dijo así misma, se sentía de lo peor, pero ella amaba a Taichi y sabía que tarde o temprano el iba a estar con ella, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el chico se diera cuenta que su lugar estaba con ella – por favor, si no te molesta…vete – aun así Sora no lo quería ver mas por hoy

Sora…- Dijo Taichi tomándole sus mejillas – Comprendo que estés enojada conmigo…pero…seguimos siendo amigos ¿Verdad? –

Si amigos…- apenas y podía hablar

Gracias – Dijo el chico besándole la mejilla – Adiós –

--- **Fin del Flash back** ---

Oh, Señor Yagami – Dijo el doctor sacandolo de sus pensamientos a Taichi – No es hora de visitas

Si, lo sé…yo ya me voy – Taichi besó la frente de la castaña, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?

---

… -

Lo sé…no te gustó nada haber visto eso – dijo la voz

Jamás lo quise creer – Dijo la Mimi – Que tonta – Dijo comenzando a llorar

Mimi…no desperdicies tú tiempo en eso, ya hemos avanzado mucho, pero hemos tardado mucho tiempo y si seguimos así jamás recordarás el accidente –

Y....Yamato -

Yamato que - dijo la voz

Yamato...también ¿estuvo en el accidente?-

Mimi, eso es algo que tu debes recordar...-

Lo se -

No nos queda muchi tiempo -

Eso tambien lo se - Mimi se quedó viendo a la nada unos segundos - Después de todo…- dijo la chica – Si me voy a morir, como lo quería el "jefe" –

No pierdas la ezperanza Mimi, aun tenemos oportunidad de seguir –

Está bien…haré un esfuerzo – Dijo secándose las lagrimas, ya estaba cansada de llorar…

---

Mimi se adentró al cuarto del chico y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarla de ese lugar, buscó en cajones, debajo de la cama, en el baño, etc. y justo cuando la chica cayó rendida en la cama de el chico escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, tenía que salir pronto si no quería morir ¿Porqué Matt había llegado tan rápido si apenas hace 30 minutos que él se había ido? Bueno eso no importaba, tenía que salir de ese cuarto YA.

Mimi salió con éxito del cuarto, sin hacer ruido y caminó por el pasillo, de reojo pudo ver una sombra acercarse a ella lentamente asi que se quedo parada en el pasillo, Mimi quería correr a su cuarto, pero sus pies no reaccionaban, Mimi cerró los ojos fuertemnte y voleto la cabeza, abrio los ojos y vio a un chico caminando lentamente hacia ella…pero…él no era Yamato

Por fin tengo el placer de verte cara a cara dulce Mimi – Dijo el chico misterioso haciendo una reverencia

**Continuará**

**Muchas gracias por dejar Reviews!!!**

**En verdad cada vez intento hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero como lo prometí aqui esta el tercer capitulos, y ya saben entre mas Reviews! mas rapida sera la continuacion (:!! Muchas gracias a todas, al final decidí escoger el nombre de Mei, porque me recordo a una chica que enverdad no me agrada ¬¬!!! haha muchas muchas gracias por los nombres! que me dieron, me gustaron muuuuchoos!! como Yukari, Deborah y unos cuantos otros...pero como ya dije Mei no me agrada de el todo asi que perfecta para el papel!**

**Aun no empiezo con el otro capitulo asi que no les prometo nada rapido asi como este...pero...seguro y mañana comienzo a escribirlo, mientras alimentenme con Reviews!!! (:!!**

**Adios!**


	4. ¿Para qué seguir con vida?

**Cuarto Capítulo - ¿Para qué seguir con vida?**

!Oh! Disculpa mi mala educacion – Dijo el chico - mi nombre es Michael –

Ah – Dijo Mimi aterrada - ¿Por qué vienes? – pregunto la chica

Bueno, Yamato me mando a cuidarte un rato, no te vayas a escapar – Dijo pícaramente

Lo que me faltaba – Dijo la chica rodado los ojos

Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo belleza...- Dijo el chico – Yo estos últimos 3 años he sido el responsable de vigilar cada movimiento que haces pequeña – dijo el chico acercándosele peligrosamente

Mimi comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

He observada cada uno de tus pasos, te he visto convertirte toda una mujer- dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla a Mimi.

¡No me toques! – Dijo Mimi retrocediendo y corriendo a esconderse a su cuarto y justo antes de cerrar la puerta de este Michael logró detenerla, pero antes de que entrara a la recamara Mimi logró esconderse bajo la cama.

Michael dio unos cuantos pasos al frente – No te escondas pequeña…porque – Dijo agachándose lentamente - ¡Te encontraré! – Michael la vio escondida bajo la cama – anda sal de ahí dijo Michael jalándole los pies para sacarla de ahí abajo

¡Suéltame! – Dijo Mimi pataleando lo más fuerte posible

¡No me pegues maldita! – Michael la pateó y en el acto se puso encima de ella, podía sentir todo su cuerpo en él...qué era aquella extraña atracción que llevaba sintiendo hacia ella desde el día en que empezó a seguirla para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe, Hacía tres años que la observaba desde las sombras, desando tocarla para poder así saciar esa obsesión que tenía con ella...jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer en toda su vida.

Mimi forcejeó, pero él estaba encima de ella imposibilitándola de cualquier movimiento, Michael respiró el aroma del cuello de la castaña lentamente y luego fijó su mirada en la de ella.

Si quieres yo puedo sacarte de aquí…-

¿Enserio? – El chico había capturado su atención

Michael sonrió maliciosamente. Con un dedo quitó los cabellos que caían en la frente de la chica y luego rozó sus labios siguiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. Mimi volvió a forcejear, pero ya no demasiado: quería saber lo que él tenía que ofrecerle.

Así como lo oyes...yo te puedo sacar de aquí con una sola condición -

¿Cuál?- dijo Mimi

Que seas mi mujer...para siempre -

Mimi lo miró asqueada, Michael estaba obsesionado con ella y lo había notado

¿Para siempre? ¿Que no sabes que me busca mucha gente que quiere lo mismo que tu jefe y que quieren matarme? Matt me protege... ¿qué me ofreces tú?- dijo Mimi

¡Yo también puedo protegerte! – Gritó el chico - ¡y mucho mejor que ese imbécil! mira ni siquiera está aquí para defenderte...-

¡Eso es lo que tú crees imbécil!- dijo Yamato mientras lo tomaba por la espalda para quitarlo de encima de la chica. Mimi instintivamente se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia los brazos de Yamato. Quien la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro apuntaba a Michael con su pistola.

Lárgate -

Michael se levantó del suelo sonriendo -

Como quieras Ishida -

Caminó hacia la salida y le dio una fugaz mirada a la castaña.

Quédate aquí.- dijo Yamato dejando a Mimi en el cuarto mientras llevaba a Michael hacia la salida.

Mimi los siguió hasta la sala.

¿Qué crees que hacías eh?- dijo Yamato apuntándolo nuevamente con la pistola – Al Jefe no le gustara nada el hecho de que casi abusas de su prisionera -

Michael sonrió.

Baja esa pistola y ese tono amenazante que no te queda.- dijo él.- Además, lo que a ti te molesta es q me haya metido con TU prisionera no es verdad -

Yamato bajo su pistola. Se volteó y se vio frente a frente con Mimi.

Te di una orden Tachikawa. Dije que te quedaras en tu habitación.- dijo Yamato.

- Se supone que debes protegerme, buen trabajo haces Ishida! Casi me violan y tu haciendo tus delincuencias por ahí -

¡Cállate! no sabía que Michael iba a venir! si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera dejado sola -

Mimi se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué te estaba diciendo? cuando llegué escuché que te decía algo.- dijo el chico

Nada importante...- mintió Mimi - Solo que me deseaba - No pensaba decirle la verdad, tal vez, solo tal vez, Michael era su único pasaporte para salir de aquel lugar.

Yamato rió.

No entiendo cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo. Fijarse en alguien como tú- dijo Yamato, el estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que Michael estaba obsesionado por Mimi, esto de cierta forma lo hacía enojar. Y quería desquitarse con ella.

Yamato esperaba que Mimi le reclamara o se le abalanzara, alguno de sus típicos insultos para con él. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Yamato vio algo confundido como Mimi sonreía.

Sea como sea Ishida…siendo o no como tú dices, una "cualquiera" soy mucho más mujer de lo que es la chica con la que te revolcaste la otra noche. Y puedo ser la obsesión de cualquiera si se me da la gana de serlo- dijo ella.

¿Ah sí?- dijo Yamato- retadoramente - Pues déjame decirte que a mí no me mueves ni un pelo princesa-

Eso lo vamos a ver...- dijo Mimi

Caminó hacia él y lo empujó contra la pared. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subió su pierna hasta la altura de la cintura del rubio. Estaban demasiado cerca. El chico podía sentir la respiración de ella, que cada vez se volvía más agitada. A unos pocos centímetros Mimi sentía cómo el corazón de Matt latía cada vez más rápido, después de todo no era tan frío como ella pensaba. Mimi rozó los labios del chico provocadoramente mientras este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Yamato se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Mimi, que se veía irresistible a tan poca distancia y entonces...

Mimi lo empujó y se separó de él.

¿Ves? Después de todo si puedo llegar a ser la obsesión de quien quiera- dijo Mimi quien dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación.

Yamato se quedó unos minutos en la sala y sonrió, había olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo lo audaz que era ella.

Mimi entro a su habitación y se tiró en su cama sin poder creer lo que había hecho hoy – "_Estas loca Mimi Tachikawa, definitivamente loca_" – se dijo a sí misma, pero de alguna forma se alegró, pues había pasado ya la etapa de la depresión y volvía a pensar como lo que era: una mujer astuta, audaz e inteligente. Ahora, ya pasado toda las depresión post-secuestro, podía pensar mejor cómo salir de allí y escapar.

---

¿Hola? – Dijo una morena contestando su celular

¡Hola Kari! –

¡T.K. Hola! –

Oye me preguntaba…si querías ir a ver a Mimi hoy, ya sabes…solo a verla – Se podía notar el nerviosismo en la voz de el chico

Claro me encantaría –

Yo paso por ti – dijo el chico

Adiós –

Y así fue, T.K. pasó por la chica y se fueron directo al hospital, no antes sin comprar unas flores para ella, tulipanes para ser exactos, eran las favoritas de Mimi, pero solo crecían en épocas de invierno, esas flores simplemente eran perfectas.

T.K – dijo Kari

Que pasó – Dijo el chico con la mirada fija en el camino

¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ver a tu hermano también? – Dijo la chica – recuerda que el también está ahí, y yo se que…desde que secuestró a Mimi pero –

No, no quiero -

¡Pero T.K. el es tu hermano! –

El dejó de ser mi hermano desde que secuestró a Mimi, no entiendo porque todas sus venganzas como dice el tienen que recaer sobre ella –

¿Todas? –

Si…

---Flash Back –--

Yamato – Dijo el chico que iba llegando a un bar

Hola hermanito – Dijo Yamato con una mirada torpe

Mírate – dijo T.K. con cara de asco – estas Ebrio –

Hoy hermanito – dijo abrazándolo – Hoy me voy a vengar _hic_-

¿Vengar? – Dijo T.K. – Yamato ya ni sabes lo que estás diciendo

Sí, porque yo los vi T.K. yo los vi _hic _– Dijo Yamato dando pequeños palpadas con su dedo indicé en su ojo- aparte si él lo hizo con mi chica yo lo haré con la de el… ¡Otro Whisky! – Gritó Yamato

¡Ya no le den nada! – Gritó T.K - ¿Solo para esto me hablaste? Para decirme cosas sin sentido – dijo T.K. sin entender

Es que _hic_ no son cosas sin sentido – dijo poniendo una mirada más seria

Entonces –

T.K. ya relájate – dijo Yamato - ¡Quiero mi whisky! – Dijo el chico levantando la mano

Sabes que Yamato, yo ya me voy –dijo el chico – ¿vienes? –

No, yo quiero mi whisky – Dijo el chico golpeando la mesa

Sabes que Yamato háblame cuando estés sobrio y me puedas explicar lo de tu supuesta venganza – dijo el chico tomando su chaqueta – adiós –

Yamato salió del bar tambaleándose, no podía mantenerse de pie mientras subía a su carro como todo adolescente irresponsable y se fue directo a casa de Mimi, les pagaría con la misma moneda a sus "amigos", pero antes de llegar se paró en un teléfono público y llamó a Taichi y a Sora sin importarle que hora de la madrugada era diciéndoles con su voz más decente que pudo hacer diciéndoles a cada uno "reunión urgente en una hora en casa de Mimi", pero no contó con que ese "urgente" los había alterado.

¿Yamato? – dijo Mimi abriendo la puerta

Mimi, no tenemos tiempo – dijo Yamato

Tiempo, tiempo ¿para qué? – dijo confundía

Ellos, ellos nos engañaron –

Yamato, pareces alterado – dijo Mimi retrocediendo – Mira, no estás en tus cinco sentidos, siéntate y te daré un poco de agua –

Yamato se sentó, Mimi fue directo a la cocina, en eso el timbre de la puerta se escuchó sonar varias veces, como si las personas que están afuera esperando a que les abran estuvieran muy preocupadas por algo.

Ya es muy tarde – dijo Yamato levantándose de el sillón y con un movimiento veloz y tomando a la chica por la cadera

Yamato que estás haciendo esto no está bien – dijo Mimi apartando los brazos de el chico de ella y retrocediendo – No te me acerques – dijo Mimi – dando pequeños pasos para atrás

Pero Mimi, ellos ya están aquí, tenemos que vengarnos – dijo Yamato

¡Yamato! – Dijo ella – de que estás hablando, quienes vienen, que venganza –

Ellos, ellos se acostaron – dijo Yamato abalanzándose hacia ella tomándola fuertemente esta vez

¡Ahh! – Gritó la chica cayendo al suelo – Aghh – Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir al chico arriba de ella – Suéltame por favor que estás haciendo – dijo forrajeando, pero era imposible, Yamato era muy pesado para ella sola

Yamato intento besarla pero Mimi no dejaba de mover la cara de un lado para otro, el sabía que le haría daño a la chica, pero él estaba aferrado en su venganza, no pensó en nada mas importante que esta, simplemente se dejó llevar por su rabia. Mimi estaba llorando amargamente forrajeando contra este.

Yamato quítate por favor –

¡Dijo que te quitaras idiota! – Dijo Taichi tomando a Yamato por la espalda y aventándolo lo más lejos posible

Tai – dijo Mimi levantándose y corriendo a los brazos de este – Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- dijo la chica llorando

Ya lo sé – dijo Taichi abrazándola muy fuerte pero sin quitar la vista sobre Yamato

Yamato – dijo Sora agachándose a la par de este - ¿Estás bien? – dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo

Yamato en un movimiento brusco quitó la mano de la chica y esta lo vio aterrada, ya que el chico no dejaba de verla con unos ojos llenos de ira – Suéltame estúpida- dijo el chico

No le digas así a Sora – grito el moreno

Tú no me digas que hacer – dijo Yamato – Yo los vi, se lo que hicieron –

Yamato de que hablas – dijo la pelirroja llorando

¿Qué? Ya no recuerdas tu aventurita con el Yagami ese mientras que yo esperaba en ese restaurante –

Taichi y Sora lo miraron aterrados, ¿Cómo es que Yamato sabía? Pero sea lo que sea lo negarían absolutamente TODO, Mimi no se podía enterar de esto.

Yamato estas borracho – dijo Sora – no sabes lo que haces

Pero sé muy bien lo que hicieron ustedes dos, ¡TRAIDORES! – gritó

De que estás hablando – preguntó Mimi

Cuéntenle, cuéntenle a la princesa como es que su novio y su mejor amiga se revolcaron como animales –

Taichi, Sora eso es verdad – dijo la chica confundía

Nos vas a creer a nosotros, o a el Mimi – dijo el moreno – sabes que yo no sería capaz de engañarte –

Yamato será mejor que te vayas – dijo Sora

Tu cállate jamás le haría caso a una ramera como tú –

¡PAZ! Mimi le soltó una cachetada al rubio – que sea la última vez que le hablas a si a mí amiga, lárgate de aquí Yamato – dijo entre lagrimas- ya no eres bienvenido –

Me iré, pero recuerden juró que me voy a vengar, me voy a vengar – dijo el rubio saliendo de la casa

--- Fin del Flash Back –--

No puedo creer que Yamato fuera capaz de hacer eso – dijo Kari con las manos en la boca

Lo sé, se lo perdoné una vez…- dijo el rubio – pero ya no mas, el merece lo que merece –

Taichi lo va a denunciar – dijo cabizbaja

No podemos hacer nada para sacarlo de ese problema –

Pobre Yamato –

Pobre Mimi más bien –

Si, ella fue la única inocente de todo esto –

Lo sé – dijo el chico estacionando el auto – llegamos – T.K. bajó del auto y como todo caballero le abrió la puerta a su novia – Vamos – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Cuando T.K. y Kari llegaron a la habitación de la chica, T.K. se encargó de poner las flores en la mesa de estar mientras Kari la veía.

Mimi –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

--- Flash Back ---

¡Que! Vamos a hacer, Yamato ya sabe que nos acostamos – Se escucharon los gritos de Taichi

Lo bueno es que Mimi nos creyó a nosotros – Taichi no estaba solo

Kari podía escuchar esta conversación desde su habitación y valla que se impactó ante tantas revelaciones de estos dos chicos, como habían sido capaces de hacerle eso a sus mejores amigos se preguntaba la pequeña Yagami, Kari estaba dispuesta a escuchar más, así que acercó su oído a la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué haremos Sora? – dijo Taichi – Yamato, lo conozco hará lo que sea para vengarse –

Si…lo sé…pero no creo que haga nada grave, aparte ese no es el problema, Mimi nos preguntará, tenemos que inventar algo yo que sé – dijo Sora

¡¿Qué?! – Dijo sorprendido

Mira, es obvio que Mimi no está conforme con "Le vas a creer a él o a nosotros" –

¿Qué le diremos? –

Pues solo le diremos que Yamato no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracho y que nosotros no hicimos nada malo – dijo Sora

Está bien – dijo el Moreno

Kari estaba impactada, como podían ser tan hipócritas, como es que las dos personas que ella mas admiraba podían ser tan malvados con su amiga, quería escuchar más así que abrió un poco la puerta, pero al apoyarse en ella accidentalmente cayó al suelo dejándose ver.

¡Kari! – Gritaron los dos sorprendidos

¡Cómo pueden! – gritó la morena – como pueden ser así – dijo entre lagrimas- que no ven que si Mimi se entera su mundo se derrumbará, ustedes son todo para ella, y la tratan como si no existiera, debería darles vergüenza verla a los ojos -

Kari – dijo Sora

Hikari – habló su hermano – prométenos que no le dirás nada –

No les prometo nada- dijo sin verlos a la cara – y si es que no digo nada es por MI AMIGA no se merece a ustedes como amigos y no seré yo quien la lastime -

Gracias- dijo Sora

¡Ya dije! No es por ustedes – dijo Kari furiosa – ¡Par de hipócritas! –

---Fin del Flash Back –--

No puedo creerlo – dijo la morena – ellos me engañaron – dijo Llorando

Mimi, eso ya lo sabías – habló la voz

Pero es que, como pudieron, ¡¿Cómo maldita sea?! – Gritó – como…ellos…planearon todo, planearon mentirme, y ahora…por culpa de ellos estoy así –

Bueno…pero no creo que te arrepientas de que todo esto te haya pasado – dijo la voz

¿Cómo no me voy a arrepentir? Era un infierno lo que viví esos días –

¿Segura? –

Eh – se preguntó la chica – Claro…que…si – dijo con cierta inseguridad

Mimi –

¿Si? –

Debes continuar…debes recordar –

¿Para qué? – Dijo la chica – para despertar en ese infierno, estoy en un hospital y no tengo amigos, es mejor morir -

Aun – dijo la voz insegura de si seguir hablando – Aun hay algo que debes de hacer –

¿Enserio? –

Ya no puedo hablar más, pero te pido que hagas un esfuerzo -

---

Tachikawa – dijo Yamato entrando repentinamente en la habitación de su rehén

Interrumpes mi lectura Ishida – dijo cerrando enojada su libro

Voy a salir –

¿Otra vez? – Dijo la chica molesta– ¿a dónde vas, a terminar tu reunión? –

No te importa – dijo el chico

Pues si es a eso…no tienes porque avisarme, solo vete al cabo que aquí encerrada no notaré tu ausencia – dijo la chica

Yamato prefirió no decir nada y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Mimi tenía la oportunidad de buscar la manera de escapar otra vez, pero hoy estaba muy cansada, aparte…ya había encontrado la solución a sus problemas…y Michael era su nombre…ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma para engañarlo a él y poder salir libre de su infinito encierro.

**Continuará**

**Hola!!!!**

Primero que nada quiero darles una aclaracion, bueno hubo en el capítulo dos Flash backs uno de T.K. y otro de Kari...el unico que Mimi pudo ver es el de Kari, el de T.K. aún no (:! hehehehe bueno bueno

Perdon por la demora, pero no se me ocurría mucho para este capitulo, creo que la historia va algo rapido...ustedes que dicen? bueno igual espero que les haya gustado n__n!!! muchas muchas gracias por los reviews!!!! (:! me hacen muy feliz, otraavez les vengo con la mala noticia de que no tengo nada del quinto capítulo pero...ahortita mismo me pongo a escribirlo para no tardar mucho...lo que pasa es que ya voy a entrar a examenes entonces ando toda apurada y luego me enfermé horrible...pero ya estoy mejor n___n!!! bueno espero que me llegen 10 reviews mas...asi que espero un total de 42 (:!!!! enserio muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :D!!!!

Adiooos!!!


	5. ¿Una guerra?

**Quinto Capítulo - ¿Una guerra?**

¿Cómo que demostrarles lo que somos capaces de hacer señor? – dijo una chica de cabellos dorados

Después les explicaré. Ahora quiero que me informen... -

Se hizo un silencio entre todos los presentes.

Michael - dijo el jefe un señor alto de ojos negros muy penetrantes

El mencionado dio un paso hacia delante.

¿Cómo ha ido el plan? – preguntó

A la perfección, ya he comprobado que Tachikawa está con Ishida, pero aún no nos ha llegado información importante que el Sr. Tachikawa nos prometió, igual estoy pendiente de cualquier indicio...-

Me he enterado…- interrumpió el jefe dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yamato - de que les has mandado a sus amigos un video...- continuó - Sin mi permiso…- dijo - ¿No será que piensas que por ser mi mano derecha puedes hacer lo que se te plazca o sí? -

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos antes de responder.

Fui yo el del plan de secuestrarla, señor...creo que me merezco el derecho de complacerme con el aturdimiento de Yagami y los demás...-

¡Todos!- dijo - ¡todos queremos divertirnos con eso! pero es acaso que no entiendes que todo llega a su preciso momento -

¿Y tu Ajibana?- dijo el jefe – Tienes algo que decirme

Señor, los medios de comunicación ya están al tanto de el verdadero porque de el secuestro de Tachikawa, sin embargo el gobierno no sé nada aún – Dijo la chica de cabellos dorados de nombre Reena.

El gobierno la está buscando – interrumpió una chica de cabellos de fuego – pero no están haciendo mucho por ella…solo le están haciendo el "favor" al Sr. Tachikawa…y buenas noticias, Ken ya logró infiltrarse a la base de datos – dijo Mei

¡Escúchenme bien! todos ustedes son mi ejército, los elegidos para conseguir ese equipo e iniciar una guerra para destruir a todos los que son inferiores a nosotros, ¡ustedes tienen el poder! ¡Y junto a mí! ¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo! – gritó el jefe

Todos ovacionaron a excepción de Yamato, quien realmente ya no le importaba nada, solo estaba ahí porque sabía que aquel era su destino.

Vamos a atacar...- dijo el jefe

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Michael.

Por ahora, solo vamos a liberar a Daisuke y a Jun de la prisión…esto apenas comienza – dijo el jefe riéndose maliciosamente

Mimi abrió los ojos.

¡¿Qué?! – Gritó una chica de cabellos castaños – como es que pude ver esto…- dijo la chica – Acaso… ¿Yamato está en mi habitación? -

Mimi – respondió la voz – la verdad yo no sé el porqué de esto si Yamato está en una situación familiar a la tuya…tal vez es por eso – dijo la voz

Yamato…también está en coma –

Yo no sé qué es lo que le pase a él – respondió – solo sé que él no puede estar aquí –

Mimi cerró sus ojos.

T.K. – dijo Kari – ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó la castaña

Si espera…solo quiero despedirme de Mimi – dijo T.K. que mientras tomaba la mano de Mimi la miraba tristemente.

--- Flash back ---

Ding Dong Ding Dong – era la una de la madrugada y el timbre de su puerta no dejaba de sonar

En cuanto T.K. abrió la puerta Taichi y Sora entraron furiosos.

¿¡Donde esta!? – Gritó Taichi

Donde esta quien – dijo T.K.

Donde esta Yamato –

Creo haberles dicho que Yamato ya no vive más aquí – dijo T.K.

Pero ¿no sabes su paradero? – Preguntó Sora más calmada

No…hace mucho que no habló con el…- dijo el chico desviando la mirada, lo extrañaba y mucho – y ustedes para que lo quieren, que yo recuerde ustedes y Yamato ya no se hablan –

T.K. – dijo Sora con los ojos llorosos – Yamato secuestró a Mimi –

No puede ser – dijo sorprendido – y ustedes como saben eso –

Nos mandó un video – dijo el moreno

Puedo verlo – dijo el chico

No lo tenemos…se autodestruyó – dijo Sora

Taichi, Sora ustedes están inventando esto… ¿verdad? – dijo el chico

No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo Sora – Como lo inventaría, mi mejor amiga esta secuestrada, ya lleva 8 horas…y yo lo único que sé es que fue el estúpido de tu hermano -

T.K. no sabía porque pero sentía que decían la verdad…no quería creer que Yamato la había secuestrado, pero su hermano tenia envenenada el alma de tanto rencor hacia ellos que él era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por conseguir una venganza…y si no era por las buenas lo haría por las malas…pero esto fue una exageración, T.K. no se preguntaba el porqué de la venganza de su hermano mayor…pero porque en Mimi, el quería la como una hermana y el mismo rencor que él sentía hacia sus amigos él lo empezaba a sentir por él y no descansaría hasta encontrar a la chica.

Vamos a buscar a Joe he Izzi - dijo el rubio – Ellos podrán ayudarnos –

Tienes razón - dijo Sora

Todos sabían que Izzi era un policía primerizo que trabajaba en el área de computación y Joe tenía un puesto importante en la corte del gobierno, y de seguro les ayudarían a encontrar a la castaña. Todos subieron en el carro de Taichi y se dirigieron a la casa de Joe, y de ahí le llamarían a Izzi.

Una vez en casa de Joe le explicaron el problema y esperaron a que el joven genio llegara para seguir discutiendo sobre esto.

Va a ser muy difícil si no tenemos ni una sola prueba - dijo Izzi

Pero tenemos que hacer algo – dijo el moreno angustiado

Lo sé – dijo Joe acomodándose sus anteojos – Pero que podemos hacer al respecto… -

Podemos intentar hablar con el padre de Mimi…- dijo T.K. – el puede saber algo -

Tienes razón- habló Joe – Yo hablaré esta misma noche con el Sr. Tachikawa y mañana los espero a todos afuera del edificio de la corte – dijo el chico – voy a discutir el caso de Mimi – dijo con firmeza

Al día siguiente

Hola – dijo Sora –perdón por el retraso pero mi mamá me necesitaba –

Sr. Tachikawa – dijo Izzi sin prestarle atención a Sora - ¿Qué hace aquí? –

Vengo a declarar…- dijo el Señor

Nosotros sabemos quién es el responsable – dijo Sora – Fue Yamato Ishida señor –

No Sora – dijo el padre de la secuestrada – ese chico es uno de los responsables pero todo esto fue obra de Shinoda Yakuza – dijo – el quiere un invento mío, pero ya es muy tarde ahora ese invento está en manos del gobierno –

Entonces…Yamato no es el único responsable – dijo Taichi sorprendido – y que es lo que va a hacer –

Por ahora, vengo a declarar…– dijo tristemente – Ya he ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero y la han rechazado así que por ahora no puedo hacer mucho -

No está solo Señor – dijo el moreno

Niños, será mejor que no se involucren en esto…es muy peligroso hacerlo, podrían tener serios problemas- y sin decir más se metió en la sala en la que estaba Joe poniendo la supuesta demanda

Pasaron exactamente dos horas y entonces…

Joe…que haces aquí…que no estabas adentro poniendo la demanda – preguntó Sora

Me sacaron - dijo Joe

Ella sonrió.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó T.K.

Parece que después de las declaraciones del papá de Mimi el gobierno se va a involucrar en el caso. Eso es bueno, por lo menos tenemos a gente competente que nos pueda ayudar – dijo Joe

Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no voy a dejar que esto simplemente quede en manos del gobierno – dijo el joven Yagami

¿A qué te refieres Tai? – preguntó Sora

A que empecemos a buscar a Mimi nosotros mismos – respondió

--- Fin del Flash back ---

Mimi tenía hambre y Yamato aun no llegaba, el chico se había salido de la casa sin darle su comida diaria...pero pasó tiempo y Yamato ni siquiera había dado una señal de vida y eso le enfadaba a la chica.

Tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola –dijo Mimi sacando su tarjeta de crédito, fue directo hacia la puerta, para volverla forzar la chica tardó un poco más que la vez pasada pero lo logró una vez la puerta abierta asomó su cabeza y se asustó al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.

Era Yamato quien abrió la puerta del departamento y no venía solo atrás de el entró una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Justo cuando el chico cerró la puerta de la casa se abrazó al cuello de el rubio y lo besó desesperadamente. Él contestó de la misma forma.

Te he extrañado…- dijo ella - Así que aquí tienes a la Tachikawa -

Sí -

Y ¿dónde está la estúpida? -

Encerrada, mientras más lejos la tenga mejor –

Mimi se enfadó mucho al escuchar esas palabras y el hecho de verlos besarse le revolvió el estomago, era un estúpido promiscuo no tenía vergüenza alguna al traer a dos chicas al apartamento, y sin más que hacer Mimi se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto.

Pasaron las horas, y el estomagó de Mimi volvió a exigirle comida…parecía que Yamato se había olvidado completamente de ella – _"no puede ser" – _pensó – tendré que volver a salir.

Mimi abrió lentamente, ya era más de la una de la madrugada y no quería que Yamato se diera cuenta de su hazaña, caminó cuidadosamente hacia la cocina y cuando se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en la sala. Apenas estaba entrando a ella cuando escuchó que una puerta se abrió, seguramente la de la habitación de Yamato, Mimi se lanzó detrás de un sillón de la sala, y empezó a rezar porque no la descubrieran.

Sintió unos pasos y vio a una exuberante mujer de cabello rubio entrar a la cocina. Estaba solo con un sostén rojo y un bóxer que definitivamente era de Yamato.

Se volteó para irse cuando sintió que algo rozó su cadera y al ver que la punta de ese objeto se enterró en el suelo de madera pudo ver que era una navaja, Mimi se asustó y cayó al suelo desde ahí pudo mirar a Reena apuntándola con la mano.

Mimi gritó del susto.

Yamato apareció en la escena y miró confundido a Mimi en el suelo.

¿Qué haces?- gritó él a Reena.

Creí que habías dicho tenerla bien encerrada...- contestó - Acabo de verla aquí en la sala, seguro que trataba de escapar -

Mimi quería defenderse, pero el susto la había paralizado y antes de que pudiera decir algo Yamato la levantó con fuerza por los brazos y la estrelló contra la pared, estaba furioso.

¡Creí que te había advertido sobre las consecuencias de tratar de escapar!- gritó – ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas intentado otra vez! -

Mimi no podía dejar de llorar, trataba de hablar y defenderse, pero no podía hacerlo.

Mejor me voy, te llamo mañana - dijo Reena, mientras cogía sus cosas y se iba.

Mimi seguía aplastada contra la pared. Trataba de articular palabras pero no podía, jamás, en toda su vida había experimentado un dolor tan grande.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Eh! ¿Qué te amarre y te encadene? te doy todo para que estés tranquila y encerrada y tú rompes la única regla que te puse maldita sea.

¡No!- gritó Mimi, que por fin pudo decir algo. - ¡yo no quería escaparme! Solo salí porque te fuiste y en todo el día no me habías dado comida y yo solo quería un poco de…-

¡Mentira! -

¡Lo juro!- gritó Mimi llorando.

Matt la miró tranquilizándose, pero aún la tenía fuertemente cogida por los brazos.

Ya te había dicho que no soy estúpida para escaparme Yamato, a la otra que me veas afuera de mi cuarto es por culpa de TUS descuidos-

¡Deja de llorar!- dijo él molesto.

¡Me lastimas!- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

¿Cómo maldita sea saliste del cuarto? –

¡No te importa! - dijo Mimi, y antes de que Matt pudiera hacer nada, ella le levantó la pierna golpeándolo en su parte privada acto seguido Yamato la soltó del dolor mientras ella corrió hacia su cuarto.

Mimi cerró la puerta. Sabía que en cualquier momento Matt entraría. Trató de tranquilizarse, se sentía débil y mareada. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de soportar tanto dolor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al rubio. Mimi tuvo miedo, sin embargo al verlo notó que no estaba enojado, la miraba tranquilamente.

Nunca, me oíste...nunca vuelvas a salir de esta habitación...porque la próxima juro que te encadeno a la cama.- dijo el chico

Tengo hambre - dijo Mimi

Matt la miró fijamente. Podía decirle que no, podía dejarla allí que se muriera del hambre por malcriada y engreída. La odiaba tanto…y sin embargo...

Ven… Sígueme- dijo Yamato caminando fuera de la habitación, Mimi se secó las lágrimas y lo siguió.

Mimi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras se secaba las gruesas lágrimas que aún caían de sus mejillas. Yamato sacó una comida instantánea del refrigerador y la metió en el microondas. Se sentó con esto enfrente de ella. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

Y ¿te sientes mejor?- dijo él. Mimi pudo notar la indiferencia en su voz. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que le pasara, pero, por qué le preguntaba entonces.

No creo que te importe lo que me pase...- respondió de mala gana

Es cierto- dijo quedándose callado. Esta vez Mimi decidió hablar.

¿Me voy a quedar encerrada en el cuarto todos los días hasta que decidan matarme?-

Sí -

¿Qué no les basta con tenerme aquí en este lugar aislado de todo como para que me encierren en un cuarto? -

Esa no fue decisión de los superiores.- dijo - Fue una decisión mía...o acaso ¿crees que quiero verte todos los días paseándote por aquí? crees que me gusta ver tu cara antes de eso prefiero mantenerte lo más lejos posible...y pretender que no existes…

Mimi tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio.

A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que estar contigo – dijo Mimi dándole un mordisco a la comida - ¿Quién sigue ahora? – dijo la castaña

¿De qué? –

Si…ya has traído a dos chicas a la casa…ahora ¿quien sigue? -

Ah…hablas de Mei y Reena – dijo riendo – Renna es mi novia – dijo mirando fijamente a Mimi – Mei…ella es solo una amiga –

¿Y ellas saben? –

Mei si y créeme no le importa…creo que Reena solo sospecha -

Me das asco – dijo la chica alejando su plato lo más lejos posible

Hahaha – rió - la vida aquí es muy aburrida – habló el rubio

¿Sabes lo que es estar con una sola mujer?- dijo la chica algo indignada por lo que escuchaba.

Eso es para los que pueden enamorarse...no para mí. Nadie podría enamorarse de alguien como yo Tachikawa, y seamos honestos, yo no podría amar a nadie –

Que pasó contigo Yamato, tú no eras así –

Yamato prefirió ignorarla - ¿Ya terminaste? -

Si –

Sera mejor que regreses a tu habitación…es tarde -

Mimi se dirigió a su habitación ya no había nada que hacer por hoy.

Se acostó en su cama a pensar que pasaría después…ahora todo en su vida era un misterio, pero solo quería centrarse en como escaparía, como le haría para llamar a Michael sin que Yamato se diera cuenta…más bien como lo llamaría…

Tal vez si embriago a Yamato…me pueda decir donde rayos escondió mi celular – se dijo – pero como embriagarlo – se preguntó – la última vez que husmee en su refrigerador no había alcohol…-

---

Un chico de cabello azul y anteojos entraba a el cuarto número 1664 de el hospital de Odaiba.

No había tenido oportunidad de visitarte – dijo Joe quien se sentaba a un lado de la cama de la chica mientras la observaba – Mimi te necesitamos aquí con nosotros por favor despierta-

--- Flash Back ---

Joe entró empujando la puerta y muchos de los presentes se voltearon ante su imponente presencia. Puso su maletín en el escritorio mientras se arreglaba el saco.

Estaba vestido como todo una ejecutivo, El chico fijó sus ojos en la corte que estaba a cargo de investigar la desaparición de la chica.

¿Está todo organizado?- preguntó

Sí señor Kido, mandamos a nuestras mejores tropas a investigar en los lugares públicos, hay tropas en todas partes...pronto la encontraremos -

Espero de verdad que pronto la encontremos, sana y salva - dijo el – quiero saber si también hay policías también buscándola -

No, creemos que los militares son suficientes. Están por todas partes… -

¡Nada es suficiente señores!- dijo Joe esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los presentes – Exijo que la policía también se ponga al pendiente de este caso.

El juez se levantó y se sacó los lentes, mirando severamente al peli azul que no se intimidó por la mirada cruel de aquel hombre.

Señor Kido, quiero recordarle que usted es solo un joven con suerte al estar dentro de esta sala. Está claro que si usted está aquí con esta actitud y con ese cargo del que tanto se jacta es porque su familia tiene altas influencias sobre el gobierno, sin embargo, recuerde que yo tengo muchos años más que usted, y no me voy a dejar mandar por una niño tan irespetuoso y obstinado como usted.

Joe cogió su maletín y dio media vuelta ante la negligencia del juez. No podía creer que no se tomaran en serio el asunto que podría ocasionar una tremenda guerra. Joe salió de la sala indignado y se chocó contra el pelirrojo.

Joe, por fin te encuentro ¿cómo salió todo?- dijo Izzi

¡No me preguntes nada! ¡Todos en esta corte son unos negligentes! no puedo creer que no sepan el proceso, solo hacen lo que les conviene. A veces siento que no nací para estar en el aquí…no puedo cambiar nada… -

No te derrumbes Joe... – dijo Izzi – Ya verás que entre Tai, Sora, tu y yo encontraremos una solución para encontrar a nuestra amiga –

Si…tienes razón -

---

Taichi caminaba hacia su casa y en cada paso que daba veía un póster con la cara de Mimi en él y uno con el rostro de Yamato, y justo debajo de él: "se busca"

Maldito, debí matarte cuando intentaste abusar de ella...- dijo mientras caminaba.

Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando se topó con Joe e Izzi

¿Tienen noticias? – dijo el moreno

Al parecer solo los militares la están buscando – dijo Izzi

¡Pero eso no es suficiente! – Dijo Taichi

Por lo que sé el padre de Mimi declaró que estaba construyendo un cañón que funciona con tecnología muy moderna así que comenzó por crear el dichoso microchip que lo haría funcionar, por lo que dijo aun no termina ese cañón, pero lo que todos quieren es ese maldito microchip que contiene ese software que sería letal para nosotros… por ahora el gobierno lo cuida… pero Shinoda Yakuza el mafioso más buscado en Japón no descansara hasta obtenerlo…-

Y lo peor del caso es que alguien, aun no sabemos quién se infiltró a nuestra base de datos…no sabemos qué es lo que querían…pero sabemos que robaron las contraseñas para ingresar a la base militar…me temo que fueron ellos…quieren robar el Microchip – dijo Preocupado – ya estamos rastreándolo y también le hemos puesto doble seguridad a ese instrumento tan peligroso que la mafia busca -

Esto no nos puede traer nada bueno…- Joe tragó saliva - Chicos esto no es un simple secuestro…esto es el inicio de una guerra –

**Continuará**

**42 REVIEWS~ como dije (y actualizé rapido no?) !! hehehe espero que este capitulo les guste mucho intente hacerlo mas largo!!! y lo siento se que no hay mucho Mimi x Matt en estee!!!!! lo sientoo D:!! peroo quería tambien hacer que supieeran mas de la historia :P hehehe el prox capitulo si va a haber :B enserio haha !!! ahhh espero Reviews!!! y solo les puedo decir que el capitulo que viene (ya lo tengo planeado) va a estar mucho mucho mucho mejor!! asi que ahora espero 52 Reviews n,n!!! claro si quieren la actualizacion rapido como la de ahora!!! hehehehe (: gracias por todo su apoyo!!!! n,n**


	6. ¿Qué es lo que siento por él?

**Quinto Capítulo - ¿Qué es lo que siento por él?**

Mimi - dijo Yamato entrando

¿Si que se te ofrece? – dijo ella en un tono sarcástico

Voy a volver a salir –

Ya te dije que no me tienes que avisar de tus salidas "Misteriosas" -

Si claro – dijo el chico – ah por cierto como no quiero que salgas de tu cuarto otra vez…ahí te dejo algo para que comas – dijo azotando fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de Mimi dejándola completamente aturdida por el ruido

Si…gracias – Yamato no pudo escuchar esto ya que lo dijo con voz muy bajita.

---

Señor – dijo una hermosa pelirroja - ¿Podemos pasar? -

Adelante – dijo – Que es tan importante como para venir a molestarme, pensé que ya se habían ido -

Unos niños, parecen que son los amigos de nuestra rehén se están involucrando de más en esto – dijo Mei

Oh Mei, ellos solos no pueden mucho contra nosotros- Contestó

Y que sugiere que hagamos, esto se está volviendo molesto – dijo Ken – Ya se dieron cuenta que logré entrar a su tonta base de datos, cambiaron todo otra vez…tendré que volver a entrar –

Pues, bórrenlos del mapa – dijo el jefe – diviértanse con ellos – dijo el jefe riendo maliciosamente – o es que a ti te importa Yamato –

Lo que pase con ellos me importa un bledo – dijo el – por mí que los maten lo antes posible, me harían un favor –

Perfecto – dijo el jefe – después de la misión que les asigne hoy, pueden irse a divertir –

---

Mimi vio que su reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y Yamato había desaparecido ya más de siete horas, no es que le importara…pero no lo había sentido llegar para nada, había estado pendiente de cualquier sonido.

¿Qué sería tan importante en aquella reunión que llevaban tanto tiempo ahí? Mimi no pudo evitar pensar que estaría probablemente discutiendo lo que harían con ella…

"Basta Mimi…eres inteligente…para eso tu ya habrás escapado de aquí" se dijo dándose ánimos.

Y sin darse a cuenta calló en un sueño incorruptible.

Matt aún no había llegado.

Mimi despertó con la luz del sol entrando por su ventana. Se revolcó en la cama durante unos minutos antes de ver que el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Se levanto bruscamente.

¿A qué hora habría llegado Yamato? si es que había llegado ya.

Mimi sintió un hambre enorme e incontenible.

No lo voy a esperar - dijo ella mientras tomaba su tarjeta y la metía en el marco de la puerta.

Esta se abrió sin dificultad, Mimi asomó la cabeza y vio el pasillo despejado, Caminó por él y vio la puerta del cuarto de Matt cerrada, seguramente estaba aún durmiendo.

"_Por supuesto, si llegó después de las 12_" - se dijo mientras caminaba por la sala hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco jugo de naranja y unas galletas. Se sentó a comer, muy bien, a pensar...no quiero irme con Michael así que prefiero tener eso como un plan b de escape... ahora…el plan a…sería… ¿Embriagar a Yamato?... ¿cómo? – Af…todo es inútil – dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Pensando en todo esto terminó de comer y caminó nuevamente por la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto, fue entonces cuando vio una mancha roja en la alfombra de la sala.

Mimi se arrodilló y comprobó que era sangre. Estaba seca pero no debía tener más de unas horas, cuando Mimi levantó la cabeza vio un espectáculo de gotas de sangre formando un camino hacia el corredor.

No pudo entender cómo no lo había notado al salir de su habitación, siguió las gotas hasta la última de ellas...que terminaba justo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Yamato.

Mimi gritó y abrió los ojos, Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y vio nuevamente el cuarto blanco a su alrededor.

¿Es que no te acuerdas Mimi? ¿No te acuerdas lo que hiciste al ver la sangre? -

Mimi cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente, estaba algo asustada.

¡No, no entiendo por qué, no lo puedo recordar!- dijo Mimi agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

¡Bien! aquí está una prueba de todo lo que te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo: las cosas que quieres olvidar, las olvidas, pero siempre están dentro de mí, ósea, tu subconsciente.

Eso decir que esto es algo que me traumatizó en algún sentido - dijo Mimi

No necesariamente...tal vez solo fue algo que te asustó mucho, y por eso decidiste olvidarlo – dijo la voz - Te asustó pensar que Yamato podría estar muerto...-

Mimi permaneció en silencio.

A mí el no me importa, es más, yo a Yamato lo odio – dijo rompiendo el silencio

Cierra tus ojos y te ayudaré a recordar…-

Mimi cerró los ojos.

Mimi tragó saliva y apretó la perilla con su mano, la giró y la puerta se abrió lentamente, como revelando su secreto escondido, Mimi al principio no podía ver nada, ya que la habitación estaba demasiado oscura, pero después divisó la silueta de Yamato, acostado en la cama.

Mimi caminó y abrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Al hacerlo sintió que su corazón se paraba ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Las gotas de sangre seguían el recorrido de la puerta hacia la cama, y de ahí había una gran mancha de sangre en la sábana, y Matt, que estaba en la cama pálido y sudando , tenía una herida en su hombro, herida que al parecer no había sido bien curada.

¡Yamato, Matt…despierta!- dijo Mimi nerviosa dándole unos leves golpes en sus mejillas, pero despertarlo era imposible, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y parecía sudar frío, ya que temblaba y se movía sin parar.

¡Ok Mim, no te paralices…tu sabes cómo hacer esto! – Dijo ella dándose ánimos –no…en verdad no sé cómo hacer esto -

Mimi corrió a la cocina en busca de algo que pudiera serle de utilidad, algún botiquín de emergencias, por dios Yamato era un mafioso o algo por el estilo, tenía que tener algo para auxiliarse en este tipo de casos.

Entonces encontró en unas gavetas algunas vendas y soluciones especiales para heridas. Se alegró al encontrar una cubeta…donde seguro pondría agua para intentar curar la fiebre...

Entró al cuarto del chico y sintió como si le faltara el aire al verlo ahí, pálido y retorciéndose por la fiebre que lo embargaba, seguramente llevaba en aquellas condiciones toda la noche, y tal vez si ella no hubiera roto las reglas y hubiera salido de su cuarto él hubiera muerto, Mimi prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y se sentó junto a él.

Muy bien, necesito…ahh…- dijo la chica tomando una toalla y mojándola con el agua, la puso en la frente del chico y se puso a ver qué podía hacer con la herida

Mimi limpió la herida con agua y luego le puso la venda, le quitó la toalla nuevamente de la frente y las volvió a poner en agua y colocarla en su frente para que la fiebre cediera.

Había pasado toda la mañana y tarde cuidando de la fiebre de Yamato, esta había decrecido considerablemente gracias a sus cuidados…Mimi no se atrevía a separarse de él ni un instante. Tenía mucho miedo de que la fiebre volviera y empezara a convulsionar u otra cosa peor...

Yamato seguía como delirando por la fiebre, ya que aunque había descendido seguía fuerte, y Mimi lo miraba sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta del cuarto…

Sí, podía correr y abrir la puerta he irse…sí, podía escaparse y ser libre nuevamente, Yamato no podía detenerla...estaba en aquel estado crítico...ella podía...pero no lo haría.

Mimi quitó un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente de Yamato, no podía ser tan cruel y dejarlo ahí, solo a su suerte…luego podría empeorar y hasta morir, Mimi se pegó en la cabeza con su mano.

¡Eres una tonta Mimi Tachikawa! – Gritó - ¡después de todo lo que te ha hecho te sigue importando su vida!- Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, no podía, simplemente no podía dejarlo sin cuidados.

Matt seguía delirando, pero Mimi sabía que eso era resultado de que la fiebre disminuía y eso la alegraba, se sentó junto a él. Había pensado que lo mejor para que bajara la fiebre era quitarle toda la ropa, pero esa tarea no la iba a realizar ella, así que solo le quitó la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo con los bóxers y arropándolo con la sábana.

Mimi se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en la frente de Yamato, sí, la fiebre disminuía rápidamente. Entonces Yamato tomó la mano de Mimi, ella se sobresaltó ante este hecho. Matt llevó la mano de Mimi hasta su pecho, apretándola contra él.

¿Matt?- dijo la morena

Yamato abrió lentamente los ojos y con dificultad, casi no los podía mantener abiertos. Mimi alcanzó a escuchar unas leves palabras que salieron de su boca antes de volver a caer en sueño. Palabras que hicieron que Mimi temblara.

No me dejes...te necesito-

---

Buenos días Sr. Yagami – dijo el Doctor

Buenos días… ¿hoy si puedo visitar a Mimi? –

Claro, ella está en su habitación –

Y… ¿cómo esta ella?-

Pues...le seré sincero…al paso que va la señorita Tachikawa…yo creo que sería mejor desconectarla…-

¡No vuelva a decir eso! – Gritó Taichi

Solo…considérenlo…- dijo el doctor – bueno lo dejo solo con la señorita Tachikawa – dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

--- Flash Back ---

Taichi se despertó con el timbre de la puerta sonando estrepitosamente, se levantó y abrió la puerta algo molesto por la fuerza con que lo habían levantado de su sueño… Sora, Izzi y Joe entraron alarmados y Sora lanzó el periódico de esta mañana en el mueble.

Hay noticias- dijo la chica

¿Sobre Mimi?- preguntó Taichi mientras su rostro se iluminaba, por un segundo pensó que la habían encontrado y que todo se había solucionado.

No, ojalá fuera así.- dijo Izzi

Tai…no sé qué es lo que planeen pero los mafiosos que tienen encerrada a Mimi han liberado a dos prisioneros muy peligrosos - dijo Joe

¿Qué?- dijo Taichi tomando el diario que Luna le estiraba. - ¡No puede ser!

Los aliados del Sr. Yakuza se vienen con fuerza Tai...la comunidad está aterrada...- dijo Izzi

Taichi estaba sentado con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Todo aquello estaba cayendo sobre él como miles de piedras de mármol. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo aquello se diera en tan poco tiempo? Taichi se sentía impotente. Sora lo miró desde el extremo de la habitación. Los cuatro amigos habían estado callados durante media hora, fue Joe quien se atrevió a derribar el silencio.

Creo que de una forma u otra el Sr. Yakuza se enteró de nuestra "alianza" para salvar a Mimi…por decir así – dijo Joe – Y si es así intentaran todo para asesinarnos- dijo Joe quitándose sus lentes…- ya me encargué de nuestra seguridad…mañana vendrán sus guardaespaldas…

¿Joe…no crees que estas exagerando? – Dijo Taichi – No creo que ni sepan quienes somos – dijo este

Oh…créeme que si saben – dijo Joe – créeme que si… -

No nos pasará nada...- dijo Izzi- Lo importante ahora es Mimi… tenemos que rescatarla…miren - dijo Izzi sacando un mapa – estos puntos rojos son las posibles localizaciones donde creo que Mimi puede estar… -

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Esta no era la forma la cual yo quería encontrarte – dijo Taichi

---

Mimi abrió los ojos. Había pasado la noche en una silla junto a Yamato, sintió el dolor de la mala noche en todo su cuerpo… lo miró...se veía mucho mejor. Había recuperado su color y ya no deliraba.

Mimi se sentó a su lado. Parecía otra persona mientras dormía...tan pacífico, hasta tierno...no parecía para nada ese Yamato Ishida que la insultaba y la maltrataba…no parecía un mafioso que atentaba contra su libertad y vida…

Yamato abrió sus ojos repentinamente y tomó a Mimi por el brazo. La haló y la tiró al otro lado de la cama mientras ella gritaba por el susto. Yamato se puso encima se ella, mirándola extrañado y a la vez molesto.

¿Qué haces aquí Tachikawa?- dijo él - ¡Te dije que no podías entrar a mi habitación! -

Mimi seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, impresionada y nerviosa a la vez, el hecho de que Yamato estuviera semi-desnudo y encima de ella la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

¡Estaba salvándote la vida!- dijo Mimi mientas miraba su hombro.

Yamato miró su hombro sin salir de encima de Mimi. Ella estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Yamato recordó la noche anterior, cuando había ido a la reunión a liberar a Jun y Daisuke de la prisión de Odaiba… y se había hecho aquella herida...que ahora era casi inexistente.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos azules en los de Mimi, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Yamato bajó su mirada hasta sus labios, rojos...sonrió...lo que hizo que Mimi se pusiera más nerviosa aún.

¿Curaste la herida?...- dijo Yamato - ¿cómo? -

Mimi tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa... y Yamato parecía acercarse cada vez más a ella, ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos, muy unidos uno al otro.

Ahh…con algunas cosas que tenías en la casa...- rió nerviosamente

Yamato no sabía por qué, ni desde cuándo había empezado a sentir deseos por ella...pero aquellos estaban más vivos que nunca dentro de él. Se levantó dejándola libre. Mimi sintió que por fin podía respirar, ya que Yamato era muy pesado y la había estado aplastando.

Yamato caminó en boxers hasta donde estaba algo de comida y le dio un pequeño mordisco a un sándwich que estaba ahí… Mimi se levantó nerviosa y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, pero Yamato la interceptó acorralándola contra la pared.

No te vas a ir...no todavía… -

Yamato podía sentir la respiración agitada de Mimi. Los dos volvían a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir sus alientos intercalándose…

Qué quieres...- dijo Mimi tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

"_¿Qué te pasa Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando Ishida está cerca? que te pasa? - se dijo."_

¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

Mimi sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando Yamato tomó su rostro con una mano, acariciando su mejilla y fijando sus ojos azules en los marrones de la chica.

Ella tragó saliva.

Es muy simple, no dejaría morir a nadie...por nada del mundo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, en otras palabras lo hice por una sola razón: porque no soy como tú -

Yamato se hizo para atrás cediendo ante la mirada recriminatoria de la chica.

No sé cómo te hiciste esa herida, pero no debe ser por haber defendido a alguien ni mucho menos…- dijo Mimi - Solo espero algún día convertirme en un ser tan frío como tú...a ver si así puedo dejarte morir y escapar de este lugar...tienes razón, ser buena no sirve de nada...piensas en los demás antes que en ti. Así que aquí me tienes, aquí, cuando pude haber escapado mientras tú estabas mal...-

Mimi abrió la puerta y salió. Esperaba con ello poder darle una lección a Yamato.

Mimi estaba en su habitación. Se había bañado y vestido. Tenía ganas de comer, ya eran las dos de la tarde y Yamato no se había siquiera acercado a su cuarto para decirle nada, solo podía escuchar ruidos de herramientas ahí afuera... aunque seguramente estaba enojado por lo que ella le había dicho, Mimi no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que le había causado esa herida...lo único que sabía era que había sido en esa reunión la cual no pudo haber sido buena.

Mimi se miró al espejo. No entendía por qué de repente le importaba tanto lo que hacía o no Yamato. No podía negarlo, ahora que ambos eran adultos y estaban muy lejos de esos niños que alguna vez fueron, había una química impresionante creciendo entre los dos.

Sí, Mimi Tachikawa…no te alteres – tomo un gran respiro - ...solo es química nada más...jamás podrías tener sentimientos hacia un ser tan vil... -

Y era realmente así. Yamato mismo le había dicho alguna vez que nadie podría amarlo nunca ni él podría, nunca, amar a nadie.

Mimi sintió un vacío al recordar aquellas palabras.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Yamato se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando a Mimi con ese rostro inexpresivo.

"_Bueno, por lo menos esta vestido…" - Pensó Mimi._

Claro, puedes pasar.- dijo Mimi sarcásticamente.

No estoy de humor para tus bromas Tachikawa...- dijo Yamato.

Entonces date media vuelta y sal.- dijo Mimi sin quitar el sarcasmo de su rostro.

Es lo que haré, en cuanto te diga lo que tengo que decirte...- dijo Yamato entrando y sentándose en su cama -

¿Qué me tienes que decir entonces?- dijo Mimi volteándose. - Pero en cuanto termines me traes la comida, tengo hambre -

Irás a preparártela tú - dijo él

¿No puedo recuerdas? tengo prohibido salir de este cuarto, tus reglas -

Yamato sonrió.

Ya no lo son -

Mimi se quedó callada durante un instante, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

¿Qué? -

Me salvaste la vida Tachikawa- dijo Yamato - Sea como sea te debo demasiado. Siempre estaré en deuda...pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Por eso lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que te pasees por la casa…así que toma -

Yamato la lanzó las llaves de su cuarto.

Son tuyas...de ahora en adelante podrás salir de este cuarto cuando se te dé la gana –

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron. No podía creerlo… ¿Yamato haciendo algo por ella? aunque sea haciendo algo diminuto pero lo hacía.

Mimi se levantó y corrió hacia afuera de la habitación como un ave a la cual de jaula había sido ampliada.

Yamato sonrió para sus adentros al verla salir.

La siguió.

Mimi estaba en la cocina. Comía un sándwich y tomaba un jugo de naranja. Miraba a Yamato de reojo, que estaba sentado en el sillón de a sala mirándola, sin decir nada, ni si quiera una sola palabra.

Cuando ella terminó caminó hacia la sala, Yamato leía lo que parecía ser el diario del día.

¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Yamato al ver que Mimi no dejaba de verlo.

No – dijo Mimi sonriente – solo…gracias –

Oh…si claro – dijo Yamato, de pronto una pregunta invadió su mente – Mimi…porque si ahh si bien recuerdo tú querías estudiar algo de gastronomía…me sorprendió mucho cuando Michael me dijo que ingresaste a la facultad para graduarte como Ingeniera Mecánica… ¿Por qué? –

Pues…digamos que mi papá de alguna u otra forma quería "heredarme su inteligencia" por así decir…y desde que empecé a estudiar eso pues mi papá y yo comenzamos a construir un Tanque muy extraño…el me dijo que lo haríamos funcionar y lo probaríamos cuando yo me graduara, aunque la verdad no sé como lo haríamos funcionar…lo único que me dijo que funcionaría con algo que él tenía ahí, escondido en la casa… mh…ahora que recuerdo… jamás terminamos ese tanque… - dijo Mimi

Oh, no sabía que te interesaban las armas –

Y no me interesan, solo sirven para destruir – dijo ella – Mira, yo soy lo único que mi padre tiene en este mundo, y el está muy orgulloso de mi, quiere que siga sus pasos…sabes que él trabaja construyendo armas para el gobierno, quería que lo ayudara para que cuando el muera yo sustituirlo en eso – dijo Mimi - y me gusta lo que hago, ya que no es solo andar construyendo armas, cuando ingrese a la facultad me empezó a gustar, Sora me dijo que no tenía madera para esto y que hiciera lo que me gustara –

Oh – dijo Yamato -

Aunque…ahora que dices lo de gastronomía- comenzó a hablar – Este…ehmm…es que...me preguntaba si...bueno, ya que te salvé la vida y todo eso…-

Si me vas a pedir algo hazlo ya, y no te aproveches porque no voy a ser tu esclavo solo porque me salvaste la vida...-

No te preocupes, en el caso de que lo fueras no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que mis días están contados... -

Yamato no supo por qué, pero el pensar que Mimi podía morir le produjo en agujero en el estómago.

¿Qué quieres…? -

Mimi sonrió al ver que había conseguido que lo quería.

Crees que me puedas traer…- dijo ella - libros…libros de recetas e ingredientes para cocinar y matar el tiempo – dijo Mimi

Yamato sonrió.

Sigues siendo la misma de antes – dijo el chico – definitivamente el tiempo que llevas aquí no te ha amargado en lo absoluto -

No, algunas cosas nunca cambian Ishida...- dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Yamato sintió que podía pasar una vida observándola reír.

Está bien – dijo Yamato

Uh…y ese aparto… ¿es nuevo? –dijo Mimi apuntando a la puerta principal

Si…ya que te dejaré salir de tu cuarto no me puedo arriesgar a que te escapes – dijo Yamato – así que instalé esa cosa, nadie podrá abrir la puerta a menos que tenga la contraseña –

Ah – dijo Mimi rodando los ojos – gracias por la confianza -

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Yamato se levantó y puso la clave.

Mimi observó: 734...

Una mujer alta, de cabello lacio y rubio entró por la puerta abalanzándose encima de Yamato mientras lo besaba.

Reena, no me dijiste que vendrías...- dijo Yamato.

No, quería darte una sorpresa...- dijo ella.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Mimi, que permanecía para en la sala, algo molesta por la escena.

Tachikawa...- dijo ella de repente separándose de Yamato.

Mimi se quedó donde estaba, estática, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desafiante que Reena correspondió al instante.

No has cambiado nada...sigues siendo tan insignificante como antes - dijo la rubia mientras Yamato seguía observando la escena, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Cómo la soportas? – dijo Reena abrazando a Yamato

Yamato sonrió mirando a Mimi.

Hago todo lo que puedo - dijo él. Mimi le sonrió también - vuelve a tu cuarto-

Mimi lo miró molesta.

¡Qué! acabas de darme permiso para estar en el departamento todo lo que quisiera! –

Sí, pero ahora estoy con mi novia...y no quiero que te pasees por aquí...así que ve ahora a tu cuarto- dijo Yamato poniéndose firme.

Mimi sintió la rabia correr por sus venas rápidamente.

Como quieras –

Cerró la puerta azotándola y se lanzó a la cama. Sentía que no podía más. No más, Yamato la había vuelto a humillar delante de Reena! ¡No podía aguantarlo! ¿Para qué querían todo el departamento para ellos solos? ¡Tonta! es obvio para qué lo quieren, el solo pensar lo que harían toda la noche, los dos solos hizo que sintiera ganas de matar a alguien…

No van a estar solos...no si puedo impedirlo…- dijo Mimi mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

Reena empujó a Yamato al sillón grande. Se puso encima de él rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Te extrañé mucho...- dijo Reena mientras empezaba a besarlo.

Yamato correspondió al beso y tomó la cintura de la chica pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Reena dejó de besarlo y lo miró.

¿Me amas? -

¿Qué? -

¿Que si me amas? tengo que saberlo...porque yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo... -

Reena yo…-

Entonces un grito hizo que Yamato volviera su atención al corredor. Era un grito que provenía del cuarto de…

¡Mimi!

Yamato miró hacia el sillón y vio a Reena... ¿qué le había sucedido?, ¿acaso lo había imaginado todo?

_Te estás volviendo loco Yamato Ishida…- pensó_

El grito volvió a sonar.

Es Tachikawa...- dijo Reena mientras se ponía la blusa nuevamente.

Yamato salió de su confusión y corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de Mimi.

Yamato corrió por el pasillo mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Mimi. Abrió la puerta y la encontró en el piso, retorciéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Yamato la levantó rápidamente y la colocó en la cama, Reena apareció por la puerta con una mirada despectiva hacia Mimi: le había arruinado el momento.

"_¡Vamos Mimi tienes que fingir…Eres buena en esto vamos puedes engañarlo!" - _

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Yamato calmándola.

Me duele… - dijo Mimi agarrándose con vehemencia el estómago

Yamato puso su mano en el estómago de la chica.

Dónde- dijo él

Aquí- dijo Mimi señalándole su lado izquierdo.

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio, luego de unos segundos miró a Reena.

Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento...-dijo él levantándose.

¡Qué!- dijo Reena furiosa – ¡Me tomo la molestia de venir hasta acá! Y me dejas solo porque le duele el estomago – gritó – ¡Eres increíble! – rodó los ojos

Mimi estuvo a punto de levantarse y golpearla, pero se contuvo espectacularmente.

Yamato se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, notablemente enojado.

¡No me grites Reena Ajibana! sabes bien que las órdenes del jefe son de mantenerla bien, ese es mi trabajo y por lo pronto debo cuidar de ella, ¿me entiendes? -

Reena lo miró durante unos segundos y luego le dirigió una mirada de furia a Mimi.

Ojalá te mueras al igual que todos tus amigos maldita - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Yamato rodó los ojos fastidiado al escuchar cómo la puerta del departamento se cerraba al salir Reena. Se volteó y fijó sus gélidos ojos en Mimi, que se quejaba en la cama. Yamato puso una expresión dudosa en su cara. Si comprobaba su hipótesis Mimi tendría que explicarle muchas cosas...

¿Dónde dijiste que te dolía?- dijo Yamato caminando hacia ella.

Aquí...- dijo Mimi señalando su lado derecho.

Ah...- dijo Yamato mirándola con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria. – qué curioso…porque creí que me habías dicho que te dolía el lado izquierdo...-

"_Oh, oh.....Mimi te descubrió…"_

Mimi volteó la cara sentándose en la cama. ¿Ahora qué diría? ¿Qué se suponía debía decir?

¿A si?- dijo Mimi - pues...me duelen los dos lados...-

Yamato sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba verla nerviosa, como una niñita a quien habían descubierto su travesura.

Yamato tomó bruscamente el mentón de Mimi y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Yamato sintió cómo los ojos marrones de Mimi lo quemaban...era un sentimiento extraño.

Mimi no decía nada, no podía ya que la mirada de Yamato la había inmovilizado...era demasiado profunda.

Yamato afinó más su mirada, como si quisiera leer la mente de Mimi.

¿Lo hiciste para que Reena se fuera no es así?- dijo Yamato acertando.

Mimi tragó saliva.

¡No! de verdad me dolía…tal vez solo fue una punzada yo que sé...- dijo Mimi soltándose de Yamato.

Eres una mentirosa- dijo Yamato secamente. – y de las peores…-

Yo no miento, no soy como tú…- dijo Mimi levantándose.

¿Ah sí? yo creo que los dos somos iguales...pero tú eres mucho peor...porque te escondes tras esa carita de ángel...cuando en realidad eres otra cosa…-

¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Pues sí, me molestó que Reena estuviera aquí, ya tengo suficiente con estar secuestrada como para verla a ella también! -

Yamato se quedó en silencio, por un momento Mimi creyó que Yamato se iba a retirar, ya que caminó hacia la puerta, pero todo lo contrario lo único que hizo fue cerrarla con llave. Mimi se puso nerviosa... ¿qué pretendía hacer?

Yamato se volteó y fijó sus ojos azules en los de Mimi, caminó hacia ella, se notaba que tenía algo entre manos

¿Qué quieres Yamato…?- dijo Mimi retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared.

Yamato la acorraló con sus brazos. Unos mechones rubios rozaban la frente de Mimi, estaban demasiado cerca.

¿Qué quiero?- dijo Yamato mirándola profundamente y de una forma extraña, Mimi jamás lo había visto así. - Pues...ya que hiciste que Reena se fuera y me arruinaste la noche…creo que tendrás que hacer algo para compensármelo… ¿no crees? -

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué era lo que Yamato pretendía? ¿Que ella se acostara con él o qué?

Déjame…- dijo Mimi nerviosa cuando Yamato pasó sus manos por la cintura de Mimi, apretándola contra él, ella sentía casi que no podía respirar.

¡Ah! ahora quieres que te deje ¿no? después que consigues lo que quieres... ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana? eres una engreída...pues ahora vas a tener que suplir a Reena...-

Mimi sentía que su corazón iba a para cuando Yamato la tomó y la pegó contra su cuerpo…pero sintió que iba a MORIR cuando mordió su oreja y bajó por su cuello besándola.

Mimi no entendía por qué aquello le gustaba tanto.

¡Mimi por favor no seas una estúpida! estás con el tipo que te secuestró y con el que te odia más que a nadie...

¡Déjame!- dijo Mimi otra vez. - Déjame ahora o...-

¿O qué?- dijo Yamato fijando sus azules ojos en los de ella - tú también lo quieres -

Yamato fue mordiendo su cuello mientras la llevaba a la cama. Mimi cayó en ella y Yamato se colocó encima de ella, él bajó por su cuello hasta un ligero escote mientras colocaba su mano en la pierna derecha de Mimi Yamato disfrutó al sentir cómo Mimi se estremecía ante cada una de sus caricias…

Te dije que me dejaras Ishida!- dijo Mimi parándolo. Yamato miró fijamente a sus ojos marrones, notó que la chica hablaba en serio.

¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres Tachikawa? -

Mimi lo miraba.

Si -

Yamato se levantó sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. ¿Qué era lo que había acabado de pasar? Yamato estaba jugando con ella o de verdad le había gustado probarla...aunque sea un poco.

Él sabía que todo había comenzado con el fin de fastidiarla por lo que había hecho con Reena, pero aquello había terminado de una forma muy diferente...si Mimi no lo hubiera parado...probablemente hubieran terminado…ni se lo quería imaginar.

¡En qué estás pensando Yamato Ishida! ¡Ella es quien has odiado desde que eras un niño!... se dijo sin quitar sus ojos en los de ella.

Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer…- dijo Mimi mirándolo desafiante. - Nunca...porque no respondo...-

No te preocupes Tachikawa…Lo que menos quiero es tocar a alguien como tú, solo quería darte una lección. No vuelvas a mentirme de ese modo...mucho menos si solo es por uno de tus estúpidos caprichos -

Yamato se dio media vuelta y salió.

Mimi había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación. No quería ver a Yamato, sentía una especie de ira interna hacia él…y a la vez…un sentimiento extraño que aún no comprendía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería verlo, solo quería pensar...

Mimi Tachikawa... ¿por qué maldita sea estuviste a punto de acostarte con él? se dijo.  
Yamato solo jugaba, ella lo sabía. Pero, ¿acaso era que ella estaba empezando a disfrutar de ello? ¡No! aquello no podía ser cierto.

Mimi se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

¡Mimi Tachikawa, no puedes enamorarte de él…estás yendo demasiado lejos! Yamato Ishida es un ser sin sentimientos...un ser seco y vacío…

Y sin embargo...Mimi empezaba a entender por qué se estaba enamorando de Yamato. Mimi sabía que en el fondo Yamato no era una mala persona...solo era una persona que no había sido enseñada a querer...y tal vez esto era lo que la atraía hacia él: el hecho de que ella podía enseñarle.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú y tus ganas de cambiar a la gente!"- pensó_

Ok, debes hacer algo pronto...debes salir de aquí antes de que te obsesiones con cambiar a Ishida...-

Mimi de verdad tenía que realizar un plan y salir de cualquier forma de aquel lugar. Entonces su mente se iluminó: Michael... Ella podría escapar si él la ayudaba...claro que para extorsionarlo ella tendría que ser muy hábil y astuta para poder manejarlo. Pero... ¿cómo podría contactarlo?

Él parecía muy seguro de querer sacarme...si no me equivoco solo tengo que esperar y él vendrá...solo...

---

Tai – dijo Sora entrando a la habitación de Mimi – ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a visitar a Mimi – dijo el

Oh bueno –

--- Flash Back ---

Sora despertó con los rayos del sol. Se vistió y tomó una taza de café, como siempre. Salió y se dispuso a montarse en su carro.

Buenos días – dijo un señor bastante alto y robusto

Si…usted ¿quién es? –

Soy su nuevo guardaespaldas – respondió el

Oh…bueno – dijo Sora – Voy a salir – dijo Sora abriendo el carro

- Señorita…- dijo su guardaespaldas mientras corría hacia ella - debe venir con nosotros...es más seguro… -

El guardaespaldas señaló la limosina de atrás, que tenía unos cuantos hombres fornidos dentro de ella.

Ni loca...- dijo ella - voy a ir en mi carro, tengo derecho a por lo menos tratar de llevar una vida normal -

El guardaespaldas respiró resignado.

Entonces por lo menos déjeme encender en carro para asegurarme que esté bien… - dijo el arrebatándole las llaves

Sora asintió y entró a la casa para sacar su abrigo, a lo que iba saliendo una explosión hizo que cayera al suelo...

Su carro había estallado al ser encendido.

---- Fin del Flash Back ---

Mimi gritó mientras abría los ojos

¡Trataron de matar a Sora!- dijo Mimi horrorizada. - ¡estuvo a punto de morir! -

Sí, sí...- contesto la voz - pero no lo hizo, su guardaespaldas murió por ella, ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? o mejor dicho... ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?

Mimi permaneció en silencio.

El Sr. Yakuza –

Si no me equivoco...aquí es donde comienza en infierno de tus amigos... – dijo la voz

Mimi cerró los ojos.

¿Mimi?- dijo Yamato mientras entraba a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama vacía. Obviamente ya se había levantado.

Escuchó un ruido en el baño. Yamato caminó hacia él y se asomó por la puerta.

Vio la figura de Mimi, dentro de la tina de espumas, con la cabeza recostada y su cabello largo y ondulado cayendo por los bordes de la tina. Yamato no se movió, solo la observó…durante cierto tiempo hasta que decidió hablar.

Me voy a ir Tachikawa…- dijo Yamato.

Mimi se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se incorporó y tomó una toalla, aunque no se le veía nada por la espuma ella sentía que el chico podía verla...

¡Desvergonzado! – Gritó la chica – a la próxima quieres tocar cuando entres, pude estar desnuda - dijo Mimi ruborizándose - ¡sal ahora mismo! –

¡Como quieras! solo vine a avisarte que me voy a ir y que si pasa cualquier cosa te encierras en tu cuarto ok? -

¿Vas a dejarme sola nuevamente?- dijo Mimi - ¿y si muero? El jefe no se sentirá bien con ello...-

No morirás- dijo Yamato. - las chicas como tú nunca mueren... -

Y si se puede saber ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Mimi.

No te importa -

¿Vas a ver a Reena o a Mei? ¿A cuál de la zorritas?- dijo Mimi en tono molesto.

¿Estaba celosa?

No te importa...- dijo Yamato molesto también. No quería hablar con ella...no después del desplante de la noche anterior...Nunca, nadie se había atrevido a rechazarlo - Me voy -

Mimi fue a la cocina cuando escuchó que Yamato se había ido ya.

Comió un pedazo de torta y luego...no respetando las reglas del chico, entró a su habitación. Tenía que encontrar aunque sea algo que la ayudara a escapar.

La ropa del chico estaba regada por todas partes...al igual que mapas y papeles. Era realmente increíble cómo podía ser tan desordenado. Mimi tomo una camisa de él entre sus manos y la llevó hacia su nariz, respiró el profundo aroma masculino que desprendía de él.

Y se quedó pensando en el chico – Yamato – susurró –

---  
Mimi abrió los ojos

Mimi, que es lo que sientes por Yamato – le dijo la voz

Por Yamato… ¿yo? – Dijo Mimi – Nada – dijo la morena no muy convencida de sus palabras

¿Segura? –

Ah…ahh porqué no lo estaría - protestó

Porque sabes que sientes algo por el -

Pues…-

¿Sí? -

Yo…creo que yo…- dijo nerviosa, no podía engañar a su subconsciente

¿Si...? –

Lo amo -

**Continuara**

**D:! para que no vean que soy mala decidi ya no esperar los 52 reviews!! solo que esta vez si espero que me llegen 60 (:!!! jejejeje!!! pues espero que les guste mucho el capitulo enserio que me ezforcé mucho escribiendolo (: espero que lo hayan disfrutado!! y que les haya sacado unas cuantas muchas sonrisitas n,n!!!! hehehe me despidoo!!! espero los 60 reviews!! ñañaña :3!!! hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	7. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

**Séptimo Capítulo - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

La ropa del chico estaba regada por todas partes...al igual que mapas y papeles. Era realmente increíble cómo podía ser tan desordenado. Mimi tomo una camisa de él entre sus manos y la llevó hacia su nariz, respiró el profundo aroma masculino que desprendía de él.

Y se quedó pensando en el chico – Yamato – susurró –

¡Tonta! ¡Deja eso! se dijo así misma mientras seguía revisando...fue entonces cuando encontró un celular- Yamato dejó su celular – dijo Mimi tomándolo – debe ser mi día de suerte – dijo ella feliz, comenzó a revisarlo y pudo ver que el celular no tenía saldo disponible para gastar, pero de seguro tenía llamadas gratis con la gente que trabaja…llamaría a Michael…

Mimi comenzó a revisar la lista de contactos, ahí estaba grabado el numero de Michael, mas suerte no podía tener…

Mimi puso el celular en su oreja y comenzó a sonar el timbre

No te voy a contestar, deja tu mensaje -

El tono sonó.

¿Michael? soy yo...Mimi...Solo quiero decirte que necesito que vengas a verme...si puedes ahora, ya que Yamato no está...te necesito...- dijo Mimi actuando inocentemente. El mensaje se envió.

Con esto bastará para engañar al tonto ese... – Dijo ella

Mimi estaba en la cocina. Sacó la botella de agua y tomó un poco de ella. Caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta, sabía que Michael estaría allá en cualquier momento. Abrió su clóset, tenía que ponerse algo provocador...

No había múltiples opciones, pero Mimi supo de inmediato que tenía que ponerse un vestido con escote y que quedaba un poco antes de la rodilla. Se lo colocó y vio cómo éste acentuaba sus curvas, aquel color le quedaba espectacular. Se soltó el cabello castaño ondulado, no tenía maquillaje, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir, lo esperaría en el sillón de la sala…

Unas horas después la puerta se abrió, Michael entró y sonrió al ver a Mimi, con aquel vestido azul ajustado, acostada sobre el sillón con todo su cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda…sus piernas brillaban y parecían provocantes con aquel color bronceado de su piel.

Michael cerró la puerta, Mimi sonrió mientras fijaba sus ojos marrones en los de él.

Viniste después de todo...pensé que me dejaría plantada...-

¿Cómo podría dejar se venir?- dijo Michael acercándose lentamente. - jamás lo haría…lo sabes…-

Mimi se levantó del sillón, estaba descalza y el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda desnuda y de sus hombros, ya que era de tiras.

Te traeré algo de beber...- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el sillón.

No es necesario...- dijo Michael embobado

¿Sabes por qué te llamé no es así?- dijo Mimi jugando con su cabello.

Sí, pero bien sabes el precio de ayudarte...quiero que seas mía..

Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente...- dijo Mimi sentándose en sus piernas. Tenía que convencerlo, una vez que él la sacara, ella huiría…porque de ningún modo sería de él, antes muerta - Solo quiero que me saques de aquí…- dijo susurrándole al oído.

Entonces la puerta sonó al cerrarse, Mimi se incorporó al ver los ojos azules de Yamato observando la escena.

Michael se incorporó también, lucía algo nervioso, Yamato dejó de mirar a Michael para mirar a Mimi, de arriba hacia abajo, observando su atuendo. Sus gélidos ojos se fijaron en los de ella, llenos de una ira inimaginable.

Yamato yo…- dijo Mimi quitándose de las piernas de Michael, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Yamato, se abalanzó contra él y lo golpeó, Michael cayó al suelo, Yamato lo tomó y lo aventó contra la pared, el chico volvió a caer, entonces Yamato abrió la puerta

7345… - pudo ver Mimi

Y lo sacó.

¡Te advertí que no pusieras un pie en mi casa!- dijo Yamato furioso.

¡No vine por ti Ishida!- dijo Michael - ¡Pero ya me voy!

Michael salió mientras Yamato azotaba la puerta, se volvió y fijó nuevamente los ojos en Mimi.

Ella lo miraba desafiante, como si no tuviera miedo de él…pero la realidad era diferente. Yamato caminó alrededor de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo.

¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo Tachikawa?- dijo Yamato finalmente - Es que acaso no puedes esperar ni un mes para revolcarte con alguien – dijo cínicamente

Mimi cerró los ojos tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo, él seguía rodeándola, y mirándola con desprecio…no podía creer lo que había visto. Estaba lleno de ira...ella se había puesto así para Michael...así, tan hermosa...solo para él...Yamato sentía que su sangre corría rápidamente…ella jamás se había puesto así para él…

Eso no te importa...- dijo Mimi - Con quien me acuesto o no, no es tu problema...

Yamato no pudo contenerse más y la tomó por el brazo fuertemente, Mimi lanzó un quejido, él la estaba lastimando.

¡Eres una zorra!- dijo él mientras la lanzaba contra el sillón.

Mimi dejó de aparentar valor y dejó notar su miedo hacia Yamato, él estaba realmente descontrolado, en realidad tenía miedo de que la lastimara.

¡No tienes derecho a insultarme!- gritó Mimi mientras se levantaba del sillón y corría hacia su habitación, Yamato corrió tras de ella y la tomó por el brazo golpeándola contra la pared y poniéndose encima de ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras los fijaba en ella. Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Cómo lo llamaste, entraste a mi habitación no es así!- dijo él.

¡Sí y qué!- dijo Mimi - ¿Después de todo soy una zorra no es así?

¡Lo que te dije te lo merecías! Solo mira cómo estás vestida y como te vi con él… ¿cómo pretendes que te llame? -

¡Qué tal mujer secuestrada que hace todo por escapar! si Michael es mi única salida! pienso usarla! - Gritó

¡Acostándote con él!- dijo Yamato - más bajo no podía caer Tachikawa! –

¡No pretendía acostarme con él mi plan era otro! y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque llegaste a arruinarlo -

Yamato sintió odio, ganas de hacerle daño, de lastimarla…

¡Y por qué quieres salir de aquí! ¿Para morir? aquí te estoy protegiendo -

¡Sí! me proteges de la demás gente que quiere lo mismo que ustedes, y cuando tengan lo que quieren de mi papá y me llevarás donde tu jefe a matar! moriré de cualquier forma! pero prefiero intentar salvar mi vida si no te importa! además, prefiero morir lejos de ti! -

Yamato sintió cómo esas palabras perforaban su pecho como balas de acero.

¡Pues entonces muérete como te dé la gana! pero no te revuelques con ese imbécil para conseguirlo! pensé que eras diferente! – Dijo el

¿Diferente? y de qué me sirve ser diferente Ishida, ¿sabes para qué me sirve? para que me consideren despreciable e inferior como tú lo haces...-

Cállate Tachikawa, por primera vez en tu vida cállate - dijo Yamato.

Yamato golpeó la pared y Mimi tembló ante esto. Su mirada estaba pegada en el suelo, y parecía no querer retirarla de ahí. Yamato respiró profundo, dejando caer mechones de su cabello sobre su frente. Tomó la barbilla de Mimi y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

No lo vuelvas a hacer...- dijo Yamato.

No hice nada...- dijo Mimi suavemente - lo juro Yamato...solo...lo engañaba, no pretendía hacer nada con él…

Yamato se acercó a ella, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, sus labios se rozaban.

No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me importa lo que pretendas o no...no quiero verte así con un hombre nunca más... -

¿Por qué?- dijo Mimi

Simplemente no quiero...-

Yamato la besó, Mimi sintió que su corazón se paraba de repente. Yamato parecía absorber el poco aire que le quedaba. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí.

Él profundizaba el beso cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos sabían porqué no podían detenerse, lo habían estado deseando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, lo que hacía que sintieran cierta desesperación por tenerse el uno al otro.

Yamato puso su mano en la pierna de Mimi mientras subía acariciándola, Mimi lanzó un gemido mientras Yamato la llevaba hacia la cama.

Mimi cayó en la cama mientras Yamato se ponía encima de ella, seguía besándola mientras que con su mano derecha levantaba el vestido de Mimi. Ella no entendía por qué no podía detenerlo...quería hacerlo pero no podía.

Yamato se quitó la camisa mientras besaba el cuello de Mimi, bajando hasta su escote. Mimi lo rodeó con sus brazos y se aferraba a su espalda.

Yamato la deseaba más que nunca. Levantó el vestido azul de Mimi hasta quitárselo por completo. Quedó completamente desnuda ante sus ojos; supo que no podía existir sobre el mundo mujer más bella que ella.

----

Mimi abrió los ojos mientras Ella la miraba sonriente.

Sí que eres una zorra...- dijo la voz

Mimi sonrió.

Que puedo decirte creo que…me enamoré de el…aunque no lo quisiera reconocer...-

Sí, es verdad...te entregaste a él, pero mejor cierra los ojos recuerda, Mimi, recuerda...-

Mimi tenía mucha confusión dentro de sí: por una parte su cabeza le estaba diciendo que era una idiota, que cómo había sido capaz de dejar que él la tocara, se insultaba así misma por sentir todo aquello por el hombre que la había secuestrado…

Yamato no podía controlarse, simplemente era algo más fuerte que él… La deseaba demasiado...era imposible dejarla, su piel suave lo enloquecía...

Después de cierto tiempo la cabeza de Yamato cayó sobre el pecho de Mimi, mientras sus manos aún acariciaban su piel, suave y tersa...así se quedó dormido.

Mimi lo observó un tiempo…no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y Yamato se veía tan dulce dormido sobre ella…acarició su cabello por un tiempo…su mano bajo hasta la cara de el chico…

En verdad…no quiero que esto termine…– susurró la chica

---

Taichi…recuerdas lo que pasó aquel día – dijo Sora quien se sentaba en el sillón de la habitación donde la castaña estaba en estado vegetal.

Si…- dijo el – Era una pesadilla – dijo el acercándose a la chica en coma – lo bueno – dijo viéndola tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabello – es que ya terminó –

--- Flash Back ---

Taichi corría atropellando a todos los que cruzaban el pasillo.

¡Cuidado chico!- dijo una enfermera cuando Tai la empujó y cayó al suelo

Pero a Tai no le importó, y no paró de correr hasta entrar a una habitación donde todos sus amigos se encontraban, rodeando a Sora que se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras una enfermera le vendaba una herida en la rodilla.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Tai acercándose a Sora y recuperando el aliento por todo lo que había corrido.

Sí- dijo Sora sonriéndole...solo aquellos ojos cafés eran capaces de hacerla reír en aquellos momentos - Pero por poco y muero...

¿Quién pudo poner una bomba en tu carro?- dijo Taichi

Es demasiado obvio- dijo Joe - Mafiosos están detrás de nosotros... -

¿Qué no les basta con tener a Mimi? – dijo T.K. Golpeando una pequeña mesa

Hikari caminó hacia Sora mientras la pelirroja se arreglaba su cabello lacio con una peineta.

La corte está furiosa...nos van a poner más guardaespaldas…- dijo Joe

¿Qué?- dijo Taichi

Sí...bueno, piensan que esta vez será peor...no nos dejarán solos en ningún momento...- dijo Joe – Ellos no quieren más gente involucrada -

¡Maldición!- dijo T.K. - ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente! -

Pero es lo mejor T.K.- dijo Izzi entrando a la habitación. - bien sabes que es lo mejor...-

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Yamato abrió sus ojos azules y volteó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, a su lado estaba Mimi, profundamente dormida boca abajo. Su cabello estaba regado por la almohada y su espalda completamente descubierta pues la sábana solo le cubría desde la cintura hasta abajo.

Yamato observó lo hermosa que era, acarició con su dedo la espalda de Mimi...entonces se detuvo.

¡Mierda!- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la ropa rápidamente, ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ella era...era la mejor amiga de Sora y de Taichi...era la persona que no lo ayudo en su venganza por primera vez a quien al igual que Sora y a Tai él debía odiar -

Tranquilo Ishida...no estás enamorado de ella...solo la deseabas...era eso…ya la tuviste ahora solo…solo has como si nada hubiera pasado... pensó mientras salía del cuarto tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó y vio que Yamato ya no estaba. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la piel. Solo de recordar lo que habían pasado entre ellos...la hacía temblar…

No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él…- dijo Mimi

Se puso un vestido rosado y se cepilló el cabello. En realidad era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella forma...tendía que hablar con Yamato...porque en realidad podría ser que él no sintiera lo mismo.

Solo de pensarlo sintió ganas de llorar.

"_¡No! no llores! si él quiso estar contigo es porque debe sentir algo por ti!"_ - pensó Mimi

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo. Oía algunas voces provenientes de la sala...una era la de Yamato...la otra era de...

¿Reena?

Mimi miró cómo Yamato miraba a Reena que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

Quiero decirte algo - dijo él mirándola con sus ojos azules centelleantes.

¿Sí? - preguntó

Yamato sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

Mimi contuvo el aire por unos segundos, y por un momento increíblemente largo sintió que todo se ponía borroso a su alrededor, sintió como su corazón palpitaba lentamente, y pudo también percibir el calor de unas tibias lágrimas asomándose por un rostro.

Sí...- pudo escuchar por parte de la voz de Reena.

Mimi retrocedió lentamente hasta que corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró.

El dolor que sentía era tan agudo, tan profundo, que podía sentir cómo este avanzaba por todo su cuerpo, quería gritar, sí, gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero simplemente el grito no salía de su boca, parecía atascado en su garganta, lo que también le producía dolor.

Se acostó en su cama y lloró en silencio...

----

Mimi abrió los ojos…y solo podía escuchar una voz cantando

¿Qué horrible no es así?- dijo la voz interrumpiendo su canción...- debió haber sido muy duro para ti…-

Sí lo fue - dijo Mimi con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, como si al recordarlo también hubiera recordado aquel sentimiento - Aquí comienza mi infierno…-

Y aún así dices que lo amas - dijo la voz

Bueno eso es lo que siento – dijo Mimi

Yo, personalmente, lo hubiera matado…- contestó la voz

Yo soy tu, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Mimi - Somos la misma persona…-

Tienes razón - Sonó la voz otra vez - Entonces creo que no lo hubiera matado...-

Ahora que lo recuerdo…lo odié mucho…pero si no estoy equivocada los dos terminamos… -

¡No me cuentes como terminaron!- dijo la voz - Arruinas la sorpresa...mejor sigamos recordando... ¿no te parece? –

---

¿¡Joe, que haces aquí!? – dijo Taichi quien fue directo a saludarlo

Vine a decirles que la demanda ya esta, cuando Yamato despierte…irá a prisión Shin me ayudó en esto –

Me alegra que tu y sin ya se hablen – dijo Sora

Si lo sé…-

--- Flash Back ---

Joe entraba a la corte seguido por cinco guardias de seguridad. Se sentía demasiado mal con aquella protección excesiva, pero se sintió peor cuando al frente de la entrada de el gran edificio de la corte, había un montón de periodistas esperándolo para atacarlo con preguntas. Los guardias lo ayudaron a pasar entre la multitud de periodistas, y por primera vez se alegró tener cinco guardias de tres metros que le ayudaran a pasar.

Buenos días señor Kido - dijo la voz de la recepcionista

Joe caminó seguida por los guardias y entró al ascensor.

Respiró profundo, tenía que trabajar en su sitio de investigación sobre el Sr. Yakuza.

Su oficina quedaba en el piso 6, Recordó que su hermano Shin Kido, el importantísimo juez probablemente podría estar trabajando en el piso 18 en aquellos instantes…

Shin…- dijo mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

Joe quedó estático cuando ante sí vio a su hermano, seguido de los directivos más importantes de la corte.

Como les decía, pienso que lo mejor es maximizar el trabajo de los empleados, después de todo se les remunera para ello, para que trabajen - dijo Shin

Sí, pero es muy difícil ahora que toda la corte está dentro del caso de Mimi Tachikawa...- dijo Kody otro importante juez

Pues me importa un bledo, que todos se encarguen de lo que les corresponde, y que suplanten el puesto de Mimi Tachikawa...no sabemos cuánto tiempo esté secuestrada y necesitamos a alguien que cumpla con sus funciones- dijo Shin

¡Oh! por Dios, perdóneme, no lo vi Señor Kido- dijo Kodi - ¿Es aquí donde trabajo no? en el departamento de secuestros -

Sí - dijo Joe fijando sus ojos en Shin, que por fin había notado su presencia – Yo estoy a cargo de el secuestro de Mimi Tachikawa –

Shin permanecía estático, con sus ojos fijados en los de su hermano: ya la había visto antes, muchas veces entrando en la corte... ¿cómo no lo había reconocido?

Joe salió del ascensor seguido por los guardaespaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Shin ni un solo instante, el lo siguió con la mirada, una mirada fija y fría...Joe no podía reconocer a su hermano…simplemente no podía reconocerlo en esos ojos fríos.

Como le decía señor Kodi.- dijo Shin siguiendo su conversación mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Mimi había pasado horas llorando en silencio. Hacía ya un tiempo que había escuchado la puerta del departamento cerrarse, por lo que sabía que Reena ya se había ido. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al entregarse a Yamato...al enamorarse de él...

¡Ese maldito bastardo!- dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Caminó hacia el baño y se observó en el espejo, ¿qué tonta había sido? en qué clase de persona se había convertido al involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien como Yamato… ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien sin sentimientos?...de alguien tan…

Vacío...

Lo hice porque creí que había algo en él...algo detrás de esa máscara...- se dijo - ¡pero detrás de esa máscara solo había más porquería! -

Mimi rompió en llanto nuevamente mientras golpeaba el espejo. Se observó mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Tenía los párpados irritados de tanto llorar.

Ya no vas a llorar más Mimi Tachikawa...ya te desahogaste lo suficiente...- se dijo. - Ahora debes pensar qué vas a hacer cuando lo veas nuevamente...

Se lavó la cara, sabía que seguramente Ishida la humillaría, le diría que solo se acostó con ella para jugar...si es que no decía algo peor...Mimi sabía que debía ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle a él que para ella tampoco nada de aquello había significado nada..

Sí, eso haré – se dijo decidida

Yamato se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto de Mimi. Se detuvo unos centímetros ante ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...él no estaba enamorado de ella, por supuesto que no... Solo tenía debilidad hacia ella que era otra cosa muy diferente...pero debía cortar de raíz esa "debilidad" y solo podía hacerlo tratándola mal...alejándola de él para siempre...

Yamato abrió la puerta y vio a Mimi sentada cepillándose el cabello. Ante esto la chica dejó el cepillo y se paró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Si quieres comer sal y coge del congelador...te dejé algo allí - dijo Yamato fríamente.

Está bien - dijo Mimi correspondiendo a su frialdad.

Espero que no le vayas a decir a Reena lo que pasó entre nosotros...porque no creo que lo hayas tomado como algo importante o ¿sí? porque para mí no lo fue...de hecho...siento remordimientos de haber estado con alguien como tu … - dijo Yamato

Mimi contuvo las ganas de llorar, ¿cómo podía ser tan malvado?

Pues, no le diré a Reena, no te preocupes por eso...- dijo Mimi caminando hacia él - Y con respecto a lo que pasó anoche, créeme, he estado con tipos mejores...no sé de hecho por qué Reena sigue contigo...además, si para ti fue algo de lo que te arrepientes, para mí, fue lo más asqueroso que me pasó en la vida...-

Yamato sonrió frívolamente.

¿Mejores? ¿Con cuántos antes de mí has estado Tachikawa? – Dijo Yamato - y de cualquier forma, eso lo dices porque estás herida...yo soy el mejor... -

Mimi rió haciendo que Yamato se enfadara, sintió la burla de Mimi hacia él.

¿Sabes? das pena...no hay nada más patético que alguien que cree que es el mejor en la cama cuando no lo es...me das lástima...y ¿sabes? solo me acosté contigo para pasar el tiempo…estar aquí es muy, muy aburrido - dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba nuevamente y se cepillaba el cabello. - Por cierto, te felicito por tu futura boda con Ajibana...que tengan una linda vida juntos…-

Yamato palideció. Tragó saliva sin dejar de fijar sus ojos azules en Mimi, quien seguía cepillando su cabello como si nada.

¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo él.

¿Lo de tu boda? iba a desayunar cuando lo escuché, no son muy discretos que digamos- dijo Mimi - Ahora si no te importa, quiero bañarme y necesito espacio.

Yamato contuvo la respiración. Él la había hecho suya la noche anterior…completamente suya y ella...ella parecía no importarle...no le importaba nada...

Estúpida... pensó mientras salía furioso y azotaba la puerta al salir.

Mimi se derrumbó contra el tocador llorando, ya se había esperado aquellas palabras por parte de Yamato, pero nunca pensó que le iban a doler tanto como le dolieron…

Tengo que salir de aquí..-

---

Kari, tu también…- dijo Sora

Si…no he visitado lo suficiente a Mimi…- dijo la pequeña – Ansió que despierte, ya la extraño -

--- Flash Back ---

Hikari despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Contestó.

Kari, solo te habló para avisarte qué ya me fui con Joe – Dijo el Moreno

¿Tai?- dijo Kari

Si – dijo el Moreno – Bueno…también te quería decir que…-

Ding Dong – Pudo escuchar Kari a lo lejos

Tocan la puerta…déjame veo quien es – dijo Kari dejando el teléfono en la mesa

Un paquete que según el remitente provenía de sus padres.

Kari miró a los guardaespaldas que parecían estar distraídos en aquel momento y tomó el paquete, sabía que su deber era pedirle a los guardaespaldas que examinaran el paquete antes de abrirlo, pero, aquello sus padres se lo mandaban...¿y si contenía algo personal? no, quería abrirlo ella misma.

Kari sacó la cinta y abrió la caja, entonces vio una hermosa seda envolviendo algo. Sonrió y desenvolvió la seda...

Una víbora africana saltó de la caja directamente al cuello de la chica.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –

Señortia Kari –

Fue lo único que Taichi pudo escuchar por el teléfono…algo malo le había pasado a su hermana

Kari esquivó a la víbora mientras caía al suelo, la víbora la observaba amenazante a solo unos metros de ella. Hacía un sonido perturbador mientras enseñaba sus colmillos que escupían veneno… Kari se mantuvo estática, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y con los ojos fijos en los de la víbora, no podía perderla de vista ni un solo segundo.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe mientras los guardias de seguridad entraban y miraban perplejos la escena.

Los guardaespaldas de la chica vieron a la serpiente que atentaba contra la vida de su protegida, uno de ellos dio un salto frente a la chica y con un ágil movimiento pisó a la serpiente dejándola inmóvil.

Acompáñeme señorita – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba hacia la sala – El se encargará de la serpiente…–

Si gracias- dijo Kari tomando nuevamente el teléfono

Tai le había colgado…

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Mimi se vistió después de tomar un largo baño. Se había quedado dormida en la tina y ahora eran las cuatro de la tarde. Todo lo que había sucedido le había dado demasiado sueño.

Solo quería dormirse para siempre y no despertar nunca más. Se desenredó el cabello mojado y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Mimi recordó las palabras de Yamato – "el jefe tiene sus propias razones, sabes que tu papá trabaja con el gobierno, ¿te contó acaso que estaba haciendo un microchip para el gobierno?" – Pero ese Microchip…no lo tiene el gobierno…- dijo la chica – Tal vez si ella le decía a Yamato la ubicación de ese Chip…la podían dejar en libertad –

¡!!!Yamato!!!! – Gritó la morena pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de el chico – ¡¡Yamato!! - insistió

Qué te pasa, porqué gritas – dijo el aturdido - ¿te volviste loca? –

Yamato…yo sé donde esta ese dichoso Microchip…la verdad es que el gobierno no lo tiene…mi papá lo tiene y lo guarda en… -

¡Cállate! - gritó de repente Yamato - No me lo digas

¿Qué? -

¡No quiero que me lo digas está bien! - entonces Yamato salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Mimi lo entendió de inmediato: si ella le decía lo que había visto, Yamato tendría que decírselo al jefe...y si él se enterara…ella sería la primera muerta de esa guerra…

¿Pero...y a él qué le preocupa si el jefe me mata o no? – Dijo ella - ¡Se supone que para eso me secuestró! y después de todo esto no creo que le importe! – Dijo Mimi sentándose en su escritorio mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre este…se había golpeado y le dolió…pero no le tomo mucha importancia

Mimi estuvo unos minutos encerrada en su cuarto tras lo sucedido. Pero finalmente el hambre terminó haciéndola ceder y salió en busca de alimento.

Yamato estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, tomaba vodka de una botella con la mirada fija en el vacío, cuando Mimi cruzó la sala para ir a la cocina sus ojos azules la siguieron, ella podía sentir cómo su mirada penetraba en ella. Cuando entró a la cocina se sintió aliviada de no tener los ojos de Yamato sobre ella, pero aquel sentimiento no duró mucho tiempo.

Yamato entró también a la cocina, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta, parecía algo mareado por el trago, pero aún no estaba borracho.

¿Podrías dejarme aunque sea comer en paz?- dijo Mimi.

- No - dijo Yamato - ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

Mimi se tocó la frente instintivamente y vio que sangraba.

Mimi se asustó, pero luego recordó que no se había golpeado contra el escritorio…

Me pegué – respondió de mala gana

Yamato caminó unos pasos más adelante, examinando de lejos la herida.

No es nada, solo necesitas que la limpie - dijo Yamato mientras dejaba la botella de vodka en la mesa, Yamato comenzó a acercarse a Mimi con intenciones de limpiarle la herida.

Mimi dio unos pasos para atrás

Vamos Tachikawa, si no te limpio eso se te infectará -

Prefiero eso antes de que me vuelvas a tocar - dijo Mimi fríamente.

Yamato sintió como su un cubo de hielo cayera sobre su cabeza.

¡Pues eso no lo demostraste mientras te hacía mía! -

Mimi se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Los ojos de Yamato parecían desprender ira de ellos...simplemente él no podía entender cómo Mimi había tomado tan a la ligera lo que había pasado entre ellos.

No quiero hablar de eso, si no te importa - dijo Mimi.

Me parece bien, entonces que se te pudra esa herida, ya no es mi problema.- dijo Yamato dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Mimi dio un respingo.

¿Y ahora cómo me curo esto? - se dijo.

Mimi estaba en su cuarto. Echó agua tibia con una toalla para calmarse el dolor de la frente, pero no lo logró…

Genial...tendré que pedirle ayuda después de todo.- dijo Mimi, quien se dio cuenta que si no lo hacía podía llegar a ponerse grave.

Mimi se cogió el cabello en una cola alta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo.

Nadie.

Caminó lentamente, como si no quisiera ser escuchada hasta ponerse frente la puerta del cuarto de Yamato. Tomó la perilla con su mano derecha y abrió.

Mimi abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

¿Yamato?- dijo ella en corto.

Nadie respondió.

Mimi entró y cerró la puerta. Se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, así que probablemente el chico se estaba bañando.

Caminó por la habitación, paseando con la mirada algunas cosas que se encontraban tiradas...sin duda alguna Yamato era el hombre más desordenado que le había tocado conocer.

Mimi paró fija la mirada sobre una pila de diarios. El que estaba encima era de febrero del año pasado.

¿Por qué tiene periódicos tan viejos?- se dijo mientras abría uno. En el interior estaba subrayada la noticia:

"Taichi Yagami el mejor jugador de soccer de la temporada"

En la fotografía aparecía Tai sosteniendo un trofeo...su foto estaba tachada.

Dejó aquel periódico para tomar otro, que era de abril de ese mismo año. Esta vez la primera

Junio, julio, agosto...diciembre...- decía Mimi mientras tomaba todos los periódicos a la vez. Todos en los que sus amigos salían estaban ahí, con las noticias subrayadas y si había fotos, estaban tachadas. Tomó un periódico de Noviembre.

"La familia Tachikawa Un gran equipo"

Era una foto de su papá y ella…también estaba tachada…como lo extrañaba

Mimi sintió cómo la rabia corría por sus venas cuando vio su foto tachada miles y miles de veces.

¡Maldito! ¿Desde cuándo llevas planeando todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo? se dijo mientras agarraba periódicos de enero de ese año. Su foto estaba en la portada. De hecho, todo lo que el diario decía era sobre ella y suposiciones de su paradero. Había montones de todo enero...y entonces encontró uno de febrero de los últimos días.

"Sora Takenouchi ha sido atacada, por los supuestos secuestradores de la joven Tachikawa"

Abrió otro periódico.

"Mafiosos asesinan cruelmente al guardaespaldas de la joven Takenouchi, posible amenaza contra su vida"

Mimi se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas.  
Se levantó pero al voltearse escuchó una voz que la paró en seco.

¿Qué haces? -

Mimi se volteó para ver al Yamato, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño con solo una toalla que lo cubría de cintura para abajo. Su cabello rubio mojado dejaba caer mechones sobre su frente, mientras que sus fríos ojos azules quebraban lentamente a Mimi.

Ella ya no se preocupaba por tapar las lágrimas de rabia que salían de sus ojos. Yamato pudo notar toda la ira que ella contenía...ira muy parecida a la que él había acumulado durante años. Aquellos ojos marrones brillantes lo miraban con sentimientos encontrados…no sabía por qué pero le encantaba verla así...sufriendo...y a la vez...le dolía.

¿Desde cuándo Ishida? ¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado toda esta venganza? ¡Porque todo esto no se planea de un día para otro!- dijo Mimi finalmente poniendo sus manos en puños.

Desde que tus amigos me traicionaron, que no te había quedado claro niña - dijo Yamato soltando también toda aquellas cosas que tenía guardadas...la odiaba...y a la vez la amaba.

¿Cómo pudiste planear toda esta asquerosidad tan meticulosamente? como si se tratara de un juego! – dijo ella

Yamato sonrió frívolamente.

Es un juego Mimi! y es lo que tú no acabas de entender! es un maldito juego en el cual todos perdemos…- dijo el

Mimi no pudo contener se más y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con sus puños en el pecho, pero aquello no hería a Yamato, quien la tomó por las muñecas y la pegó contra la pared.

Mimi forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería herirlo, hacerle pagar no solo por todo lo que le había hecho..sino por haber hecho que ella se enamorara de él…aunque sabía que de eso él no tenía la culpa.

¡Tú con tus compañeros aliados de de ese supuesto Sr. Yakuza intentaron herir a Sora! ¡y mataron a su guardaespaldas! qué pretenden!-

Yamato se pegó contra ella con fuerza para evitar que ella siguiera pateando e inmovilizándola por completo.

¡Absolutamente todo! ¡Pretendemos todo! ¡Hacerlos pagar! eso es lo que pretendemos -

¡Si los hieres yo te juro Yamato Ishida que no te va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirte! -

Yamato rió mientras la miraba fijamente. No solo se sentía un estúpido por permitirle hablarle así…en otros tiempos solo la hubiera amarrado y encerrado, pero también se sentía un estúpido porque tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo lo único que hacía era ponerlo débil...quería hacerla suya una vez más. Pero sabía que sus instintos no podía traicionarlo...tenía que alejarla...ella era su víctima...y así tenía que seguir siéndolo.

¡Tú no me amenaces! - dijo Yamato - No eres más que una cualquiera-

Mimi dejó escapar un grito de rabia, seguía moviéndose, tratando de escapar de él, parecía poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural...él jamás la había visto tan enojada...tan llena de odio.

¡Podré ser una cualquiera! pero soy más peligrosa que tú cuando me lo propongo Yamato Ishida! tú no me querrás de enemiga! créeme...no tengo nada que perder...solo no dejaré que maten a mis amigos! - gritó

Esta venganza ya salió de mis manos Tachikawa! es el Jefe quien se encarga de mandar esos mensajes a tus amigos! no tengo nada que ver con lo del ataque a la zorra esa ni mucho menos con el asesinato de ese guardaespaldas!- dijo Yamato. - yo no mato a los que no están en mi lista -

¡No te creo!- dijo Mimi - ¡eres una basura igual que tu jefe! a ti no te importa matar a quien esté a tu paso con tal de conseguir lo que quieres -

¡No es cierto!- dijo Yamato - Si fuera así ya te abría estrangulado con mis propias manos! -

Mimi le escupió en la cara ante este último comentario.

Yamato se limpió con la mano y miró lleno de ira a Mimi. La tomó por ambos brazos y la arrojó a la cama, donde se puso encima de ella mientras ella pateaba y forcejaba. Yamato tomó las muñecas de Mimi y las pegó contra la almohada. Ella lanzó un gemido de dolor, Yamato estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

¡Te odio Ishida! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!- dijo Mimi mientras lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas -

¡No más de lo que yo te odio a ti Tachikawa!-

Yamato la miraba con una mezcla de pasión, odio, rabia...al igual que ella. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de ira contenida, de todo junto. Mimi sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero si iba a hacerlo prefería que fuera de una sola vez...ya era hora de que se quitara todo aquello del encima.

Yamato pensaba igual, si iba a explotar de la rabia quería hacerlo ahí mismo. La odiaba, más que nunca. ¡Ella tenía la culpa de todo! Ella hacía que de repente hacía que él sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido...esa mujer que tenía que producirles repugnancia pero por el contrario la deseaba más que nunca. La odiaba por ser como era...por existir y por hacerlo sentir.

Él jamás la había visto tan furiosa.

¡Sácalo todo Tachikawa!- le gritó Ishida -¡Es mejor que tenerlo atascado en la garganta! -

¡Te odio maldito imbécil!- gritó Mimi mientras seguía forcejeando, pero el chico estaba encima de ella y sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cama - Tú siempre me hiciste la vida imposible, siempre! tú y tus aires de que eres superior cuando eres peor que nada en el mundo! por eso estás solo en el mundo! porque eres una lacra que solo se junta con más lacra! te odio por ser cobarde! porque sabes que eres y actúas mal y no cambias! no haces nada por cambiar! -

Yamato observaba como la rabia de Mimi decrecía y decrecía hasta dejar de moverse y solo llorar...dejando esas lágrimas caer por su suave piel.

Yamato fijó sus ojos azules en los de ella, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Dejó de apretar sus muñecas y vio como involuntariamente sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo, como si fuera de su pertenencia. Cuántas cosas quería decirle…cuántas cosas querían salir de su boca en aquel preciso momento…

"_Mimi...no puedo, no puedo cambiar...así soy...soy esto que tienes enfrente que no lo puedes entender, nunca...nunca podremos estar juntos..."- pensó Yamato._

Mimi estaba tan cansada por los esfuerzos que había hecho que ya solo dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran sin hacer nada...ni siquiera había evitado el contacto de Yamato en aquel momento. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los de él...ninguno decía nada.

Yamato desvió un momento la mirada, ya que no podía soportar más la de reproche que Mimi le lanzaba. Le dolía... ¿era acaso que estaba sintiendo? cómo podía ser...el se juró que jamás iba a sentir...y sin embargo aquella mirada…esa mirada que estaba muy lejos de ser fuerte...más bien era delicada y sutil...esa mirada lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

Yamato recuperó sus fuerzas y volvió a fijar sus punzantes ojos en los de la chica.

¿Terminaste ya? porque si no me equivoco tengo que curarte eso - dijo Yamato mientras se ponía de pie y la dejaba libre.

**Continuará**

**Perdon por el retrasoo!! enserio D:!!! hehehe muchas gracias por los reviews n__n!!! espero mas de 72 :P! jijiji espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n,n!!!!!**


	8. ¿Prefieres irte con el?

**Octavo Capìtulo - ¿Prefieres irte con el?**

**--- Flash Back ---**

Kari contaba todo lo sucedido con respecto a la víbora africana mientras todos ponían suma atención, todos menos T.K… Él solo la observaba fijamente...como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que jamás lo había hecho.

Kari hablaba y T.K. miraba sus finos y rojos labios, su cabello era café como el más delicioso chocolate y su nariz era perfecta, como la de un bebé, sus ojos cafés brillaban como si tuvieran una luz especial. Tenía un rostro inevitablemente angelical.

¿T.K.? ¿Estás aquí?- dijo Tai haciéndole señas.

Kari lo observó y se sonrojó al notar que la miraba.

Sí, estoy aquí...- dijo T.K. sin desprender su mirada de ella.

**--- Fin Flash Back ---**

Mimi estaba tranquila mientras Yamato limpiaba la herida de su frente con un pedazo de algodón.

¿Es cierto que no tuviste nada que ver con lo de mis amigos?- dijo Mimi rompiendo el silencio.

Es cierto - dijo Yamato mientras seguía concentrado en curarla.

Mimi tragó saliva.

¿Van a matarlos? -

Yamato la miró.

Probablemente – dijo el sin retirar la mirada de la herida – Se han involucrado mucho -

Mimi bajó la mirada y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ellos y preocuparte más por ti - dijo Yamato - Eres tú la que está secuestrada -

Mimi volvió a levantar la mirada.

¿Qué me harías si trato de escaparme? -

Yamato rió.

No lo lograrías nunca - dijo él orgullosamente, como si aquella prisión de máxima seguridad fuera lo mejor que él hubiera planeada.

Mimi sonrió.

Y si lo logro - dijo Mimi.

Te buscaría y de cualquier forma daría contigo- dijo Yamato.

¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas donde está el microchip?- dijo Mimi cambiando el tema bruscamente. - Apuesto a que el Jefe se alegraría al saber la ubicación de el…-

Cállate Tachikawa!- dijo Yamato levantándose - ¿Es acaso que no quieres vivir o qué?

Yo quiero vivir - dijo Mimi - Pero no entiendo por qué de repente te ha dado ese sentimiento de protección hacia mí -

Yamato rió sarcásticamente.

¿Protegerte? mi intención no es esa - dijo Yamato.

¿Entonces cuál es?- dijo Mimi mientras se paraba desafiantemente.- Es acaso que no quieres que tu Jefe sepa que te acostaste con la víctima -

Yamato la pegó contra la pared.

Nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a repetir lo que pasó entre nosotros...porque como tú misma lo dijiste fue algo sin importancia...solo algo para quitar el aburrimiento -

Mimi sonrió al verlo tan nervioso.

O tal vez deba decírselo a tu novia y futura esposa…-

¡Mierda!- exclamó Ishida mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en los de Mimi - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

Mimi sonrió.

Quiero que por fin me cumplas mi capricho de cocinar postres y cosas que sean comibles… y también quiero que me traigas mañana a Michael, lo necesito -

¡Qué!- exclamó Yamato mientras la soltaba. - ¡estás loca si crees que voy a traerte a Michael! para qué maldita sea lo quieres eh? -

¿Ese es mi problema no te parece? además no tienes otra opción. Es eso o tu novia se entera de que tuviste algo conmigo...no creo que quieras quedarte esperando solo en el altar –

---

¡Despierta! - dijo la voz

Mimi abrió los ojos y la vio.

¿Qué pasó?-

Hmmm solo que necesito que me expliques algo... ¿por qué le pediste a Yamato que te trajera a Michael? – dijo ella

Mimi sonrió astutamente.

Razón número uno: para molestar a Yamato…razón número dos: porque era mi boleto para salir de aquella prisión...Yamato no tenía la menor idea de que Michael pretendía sacarme de allí, solo creía que entre los dos había algo...

¡Entiendo! que astuto...y Yamato no tenía la menor idea de que lo que pretendías era escapar...no tener algo con Michael -

Exacto -

Mejor vuelve...esto se está poniendo interesante...-

--

Yamato rió.

Estás loca si piensas que voy a traerte a Michael, primero muerto.- sentenció Yamato finalmente.

Entonces mejor ni traigas a tu novia acá...porque no tengas ninguna duda que si la veo le digo lo que pasó entre nosotros...y créeme Yamato que soy muy capaz -

Mimi salió del cuarto de Yamato rápidamente y se encerró en el suyo. Respiró profundo y sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono de Yamato. Sonrió, había sido tan fácil discutir con él y enojarlo lo suficiente como para distraerlo y quitárselo.

Lo abrió, y colocó el nombre de Michael, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

Qué quieres Ishida.- dijo Michael.

Soy yo -

¿Mimi?-

Sí -

¿Qué quieres preciosa? -

El número de la clave de la puerta para escapar… ¿lo sabes? – preguntó la morena

Michael rió – Si – respondió

Dámelo -

Dije que te ayudaría con la condición de que fueras mía…-

Y pienso hacerlo...- dijo Mimi. - Me esperas afuera…

Yamato estaba en la sala. Ya había oscurecido bastante. Miraba al vacío sin moverse. Solo una cosa rondaba por su mente como si fuera en veneno.

Mimi...Mimi...Mimi...Mimi- Maldita Tachikawa!- exclamó Yamato mientras tomaba más vodka. Ya llevaba tiempo tomando, solo quería embriagarse hasta sacársela de la cabeza por completo.

¿Cómo podía alguien odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? Yamato sólo sabía que así como la amaba la odiaba...con las misma intensidad. Mimi había sido suya, y ¿qué había hecho? le había escupido en la cara la mucho que lo detestaba y le había pedido que le trajera a Michael.

¡Maldito Michael! - espetó Yamato.

Mimi estaba sola en su cuarto, esperaba escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Yamato abrirse y cerrarse para estar segura que ya se había ido a dormir. Michael le había dado la clave ya ahora debía estar esperándola afuera. La chica se recogió el cabello y se miró al espejo… Lo dejaría...en el preciso momento en el que ella saliera lo habría dejado para siempre...y después ¿qué pasaría? Seguramente él se casaría con Reena...

Te odio pensó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Dos meses...- se dijo - Estuve junto a ti dos meses...-

Yamato entró a su habitación dándole a Mimi la señal. Ella salió lentamente de su cuarto y caminó sacándose los zapatos por el pasillo. Se detuvo unos instantes frente la puerta de Yamato, bajó los ojos tristemente y siguió su camino

Todo aquello tenía que suceder. Sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí. Yamato la odiaba y no tendría ningún reparo en entregarla finalmente al Sr. Yakuza…Mimi no podía creer aún que se hubiera enamorado de él. De aquel chico frívolo con el cual compartió toda su adolescencia.

Si en aquellos momentos hubiera sabido que años después sería secuestrada por él y terminaría enamorándose...pues, de haber sido necesario lo hubiera matado.

7345910 – Tecleó en el aparato y de inmediato el candado se abrió- Soy libre.- se dijo.

Salió justo fuera de la puerta estaba un bate que Michael le había prometido para que pudiera escapar de los perros guardianes. Michael debía estar esperándola abajo del edificio.

Mimi salió de la casa... pero no era una casa era un departamento…pero como es que un departamento que parecía una mansión estuviese en un edificio tan decrépito.

Mimi caminaba sumamente atenta a cualquier sonido. Entonces sintió un escalofrío que penetró su espina dorsal y cruzó por su espalda al ponerse frente a las escaleras interminables. Tenía que haber un modo más fácil de bajar…

Mimi miró a su alrededor y entonces descubrió un ascensor viejo que sonaba como si alguien estuviera en su interior. Mimi caminó lentamente hacia él con el bate en manos. Las puertas se abrieron y no había nadie… ¿Qué acaso el edificio estaba embrujado? O tal vez Michael le mando el elevador para que supiera que si servía…Mimi subió al elevador y a decir verdad bajó una gran cantidad de pisos…Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron…dando paso a miles de perros guardianes que la rodearon de inmediato.

Yamato estaba dispuesto a acostarse cuando escuchó un sonido peculiar. Era el de su teléfono. Pero definitivamente el sonido no provenía de su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó por el pasillo. Siguió extrañado hacia donde el sonido lo llevaba: al cuarto de Mimi.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio su telefono celular sobre la cama de la chica. Caminó hacia él y aceptó la llamada de Michael.

Hola Ishida...solo te llamo para reírme...tu palomita escapa mientras estás ahí...-

Yamato cerró el teléfono celular rápidamente mientras corría por el pasillo.

¡Maldita sea Mimi! -

Mimi podía sentir cómo cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba rodeada de perros demasiado grandes. Cerró los ojos y apretó el bate… tenía mucho miedo…volvió a abrir los ojos, estos seguían en la misma posición…Mimi palideció y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas siquiera de hablar. Todo lo veía borroso, y lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue la figura de Yamato frente a ella.

Tiempo después Mimi despertó. Estaba en su cama.

Tranquila - dijo Yamato que estaba frente a ella mirándola. - Ya todo pasó.

Mimi no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y permaneció en silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- preguntó.

Algunas horas - dijo Yamato levantándose. Mimi podía notar que estaba tratando de contener su enojo debido a que ella aún se encontraba débil.

Mimi se levantó de la cama lentamente, aún demasiado cansada, pero decidida a enfrentar la furia del chico.

Si lo que estás es molesto porque haya intentado escapar, pues dímelo -

Yamato se volteó y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de reproche.

¡Me odias tanto como para preferir escapar y estar con Michael antes que quedarte aquí conmigo!- soltó el rubio finalmente, cada una de sus palabras salía con dolor...un dolor y despecho que Mimi no logró captar.

¡Yamato tu pregunta es estúpida!- dijo Mimi discutiendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. - Me utilizaste… te acostaste conmigo por diversión y al día siguiente le propusiste matrimonio a Reena! no contento con eso me humillaste! mil veces prefiero estar con Michael antes que contigo! -

Yamato la miró incrédulo.

¡No te hagas la santa del cuento! porque si no mal recuerdo tú también te acostaste conmigo por lo mismo ¿no es así? me lo sacaste en cara incluso! así que no actúes como si te hubiera importado porque no te lo creo! -

Mimi respiró profundo, tratando de recoger fuerzas aunque ya se sentía mareada, definitivamente no estaba bien.

¡Piensa lo que quieras! por lo menos Michael no quiere matarme! si me quedo contigo lo único que puedo esperar es la muerte -

¡Ese maldito bastardo no se preocupa por ti! - dijo Yamato perdiendo el control - Lo único que quiere es usarte y luego entregarte al Jefe -

Mimi rió amargamente.

¿Y no es eso lo que tú ya has hecho conmigo? -

Yamato permaneció en silencio. Como si quisiera decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía.

No tengo fuerzas para esto Yamato.- dijo Mimi. - ¡Ya no quiero más estar en esta jaula! no más no lo soporto! si sigo aquí junto a ti me voy a volver loca! -

¡Aquí estás a salvo! Afuera todos quieren matarte, TODOS quieren lo que el jefe… ¡no podrías dar un solo paso fuera porque te encontrarían y te matarían! aquí yo te protejo y nada te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo! -

¡No quiero estar contigo!- dijo Mimi angustiada. - Lo único que haces es desesperarme –

Yamato sintió que aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente.

¿Y con Michael si quieres estar no es así?- dijo Yamato.

¡Por lo menos él no juega conmigo! -

¿Jugar contigo? - dijo Yamato.

¡No se acuesta conmigo y luego le pide matrimonio a otra! -

¡Hablas como si te afectara! –

¡Pues sí me afecta! -

Yamato se quedó en silencio, miraba a Mimi que parecía haberse derrumbado. Ella bajó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

¿Qué?- dijo Yamato.

Pero antes de que Mimi pudiera responder ya se había desmayado nuevamente.

Mimi…Mimi – gritó Yamato – ¡Reacciona por favor! -

Pasó una hora y la chica no despertó, Yamato se cansó de esperar y la recostó en la cama…y salió.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, como si sus párpados pesaran demasiado. Estaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, Yamato no estaba.

Genial - dijo Mimi mientras se sostenía la cabeza, estaba un poco mareada, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Yamato entró. La miró algo sorprendido de que se hubiera levantado tan pronto.

Pensé que dormirías más tiempo - dijo Yamato.

Pues ya ves que no - dijo Mimi toscamente mientras se incorporaba. Vio que estaba con una pijama puesta - ¡Me cambiaste de ropa!

Sí, para que estuvieras más cómoda - dijo el chico.

¡Estás loco o qué…no puedes hacer eso! - dijo Mimi sonrojándose.

Yamato rió.

No te exaltes - dijo Yamato - Ni que fuera la primera vez que te viera desnuda -

Mimi se sonrojó ante esto algo colerizada. Él parecía disfrutar del momento.

¡Sal de mi habitación! quiero bañarme y además quiero estar sola...- dijo Mimi.

Me iré - dijo Yamato caminando hacia ella - Pero cuando terminemos la conversación que tenemos pendiente – dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente.

Mimi palideció, de repente recordó cómo había terminado la conversación anterior...y no había terminado muy bien para ella...

No recuerdo lo que estábamos hablando - dijo Mimi alzando la mirada aún más.

Deja de mentir - dijo Yamato - sé que la recuerdas muy bien -

Pues estaba mal - se excusó Mimi - No sabía lo que decía -

Yamato caminó aún más hacia ella lo que hizo que Mimi se pusiera nerviosa, sin embargo no dio ni un paso hacia atrás. No iba a ceder.

Creo que eres un gran mentirosa ¿lo sabes?- dijo Yamato dando un paso más hacia la chica, quedando frente a frente, a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

Yo no miento, esa es tu especialidad - dijo Mimi - Además, todavía no termino de entender qué es lo que quieres de mí Yamato… Ya me usaste, ya me humillaste, hiciste lo que se te dio la gana... ¿qué más quieres? -

Yamato seguía penetrando con su mirada los ojos marrones de Mimi… ¿Qué quería? eso era lo que aún ni él podía entender. Ya se había acostado con ella, se suponía que ya no tenía que desearla más...pero, sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. Quería besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente...

¡Maldita sea! pensó.

Tal vez solo quiera usarte...o tal vez no quiera eso...no sé lo que quiero Tachikawa...no tengo la menor idea – le fue sincero

Qué pena por ti… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tú jamás te podrías enamorar de alguien porque no tenías sentimientos? -

Sí - dijo Yamato.

Antes no lo creía, ahora lo hago... de verdad Yamato creo que nunca podrás enamorarte de nadie, porque eres un cobarde- dijo Mimi - No te atreves a hacerlo... –

**--- Flash Back ---**

Joe entraba a la corte.

Shin…- dijo mientras caminaba al ascensor.

Era hora de hablar con él, por fin iba a poder decirle y preguntarle todas aquellas cosas que no había podido desde hacía años.

Aplastó el botón y sintió cómo el ascensor subía.

El ascensor se abrió. Joe caminó por un corredor donde abogados, detectives, abogados, jueces incluso policías caminaban con papeles en las manos y hablando por teléfono. Todos parecían estar muy ocupados. El chico se vio frente a una puerta que tenía la inscripción de oro que decía: Juez Shin Kido.

Respiró profundo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todas las advertencias de su familia, incluso en contra de su orgullo propio. Pero eso qué importaba si el precio era perder a su hermano?

Abrió la puerta y se chocó con una secretaria.

¿Tiene alguna cita?- dijo ella.

No - dijo el

Entonces no creo que pueda atenderlo - dijo ella antipática hasta el último cabello.

Joe la miró desafiante.

Él me recibirá: soy su hermano -

La secretaria pareció palidecer y se levantó del escritorio de inmediato.

Perdone señor Kido no lo sabía.- dijo mientras entraba a la oficina de Shin.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Shin alzando la mirada desde su escritorio y mirando asombrado a Joe, que estaba en la puerta.

Señor él...- dijo la secretaria nerviosa.

No importa - dijo Shin aún sorprendido - puedes retirarte… -

La secretaria salió. Joe miró a su alrededor, la oficina era enorme, llena de lujos. Su hermano lo miraba tras un escritorio enorme lleno de papeles, parecía un Dios, mirándolo desde el cielo...juzgándolo...menospreciándolo..

Hola.- dijo finalmente Joe.

Hola.- dijo Shin.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Joe?- dijo Shin finalmente. - Sabes muy bien que estoy ocupado -

Joe tragó saliva.

No pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo.- dijo nervioso - Solo quiero hablar contigo -

Que sea rápido, bien sabes que como Juez yo tengo una serie de asuntos que atender y la verdad no requiero de tiempo para…-

¡Maldita sea Shin solo quiero hablar contigo!- dijo Joe saliéndose de control - me ha costado mucho venir...- dijo el - solo quiero hablarte...llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo...-

Shin lo observó. Algo incómodo por estar con su hermano después de tanto tiempo. Cerró su libro y se dispuso a escucharlo.

Joe se acercó y se sentó.

Joe tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Quería decirle tantas cosas...pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano y lo ayudara en el caso de Mimi…y las palabras…no salían…

Joe se armó de valor y levantó la mirada, fijando los ojos nuevamente en los de su hermano.

No fuiste al cumpleaños de mamá - dijo el

Estaba ocupado - dijo Shin inquebrantable, como si fuera una roca.

¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros? -

Shin palideció.

Yo no me alejé de ustedes...fueron ustedes los que decidieron alejarse de mí -

¡Porque tomaste un camino deshonroso!- dijo Joe. - No sabes cómo le dolió a papá cuando…

¿Deshonroso?- dijo Shin interrumpiéndola. - Solo porque no soy como ustedes y yo sí tenía ambiciones en la vida! querían que fuera igual que la familia! un pobretón más Kido! Yo he sido quien ha levantado el nombre de la familia! Me he convertido en Juez de la corte...he logrado mucho más de lo que esperaban no es así? -

Pero papá y yo sabíamos que si te metías en el ministerio estarías apoyando a Kodi y a sus trampas sucias! es verdad te convertiste en juez pero a costa de qué? de ocultarle a las personas las verdades que tenían derecho a saber! -

¡Por favor Joe! - dijo Shin levantándose. - Despierta! para ser alguien en esta vida hay veces que tienes que aplastar a los demás! Yo quería este puesto para sacar adelante a la familia! incluso cuando entré al ministerio les ofrecía dinero para sustentar la casa...me sobra! y sabes lo que hicieron papá y mamá! me dijeron que no lo querían y que me alejara! eso fue lo que hice! -

Shin...el dinero no lo es todo…-

Shin rió.

Por supuesto que lo es. Bueno, es parte importante por lo menos. Joe por Dios nos humillaron tanto por él! Quería triunfar! triunfar para que nadie nunca más pudiera humillar a un Kido...y ustedes me lo pagaron así...pues como quieran! si tengo que desprenderme de mi familia lo hice…-

Pero…y tu familia…Shin…soy tu hermano -

Ya no más – Dijo con frialdad

**--- Fin del Flash Back ---**

Yamato estaba en la sala. Bebía en la oscuridad mientras pensaba en las palabras de Mimi.

¡No maldita sea! no te puedes enamorar de una niña caprichosa…no de la misma que tu enemigo esta enamorado…! no puedes Yamato Ishida! no puedes amarla! tienes que odiarla! Sería toda una vergüenza ante su jefe.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero cómo poder hacer caso a aquellas reglas estúpidas que le había impuesto su propio deseo de venganza cuando cada vez que tenía a Mimi cerca sentía que su sangre corría más rápidamente por sus venas. Cómo poder ignorar lo que sentía...ya era demasiado tarde...estaba…

Enamorado...- dijo en voz baja. - ¡Maldita sea! -

Tomó otro trago de vodka mientras se hundía en sus reproches...le había fallado a su jefe…y aun mas importante…se había enamorado de la persona contra la que juró venganza…se había fallado a el mismo…

Mimi había terminado de bañarse. Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y caminó frente al espejo de su habitación.

¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de él? traicionaste a tus amigos…a todos...además él no te quiere… pensaba mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Mimi se volteó y miró a Yamato fijamente. Este caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola contra él.

¡Qué haces suéltame! -

¡Tienes razón!.- dijo Yamato. Mimi dejó de tratar de soltarse de él. - Tienes razón; soy un cobarde...pero ya no quiero serlo más. Quiero intentar quererte...no sé si te amo...no sé tampoco si solo es un capricho o lo que sea. Pero sé que te necesito… -

Yamato la besó con todas sus fuerzas. Mimi correspondió al beso con intensidad. Ella también lo necesitaba…quisiera o no.

Yamato la fue llevando hacia la cama nuevamente, como la primera vez. Mimi estaba segura de lo que hacía, tal vez ella podría cambiar a Yamato…ya era algo que él la quisiera...aunque fuera un poco.

Yamato la besaba desesperadamente mientras bajaba besando su cuello. Mimi se aferró a su nuca mientras él le quitaba la toalla y la dejaba caer al suelo. Mimi desabotonó la camisa del chico y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Yamato.

Los dos cayeron en la cama y Mimi rodeó el cuello del chico mientras se aferraba más a él.

Yamato la deseaba tanto...nunca había sentido nada igual con ninguna otra mujer. ¿Qué diablos tenía ella que no tenían las otras?

Yamato fue bajando, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Mimi no podía evitar disfrutarlo, lo amaba con toda su alma, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Cada vez que él pasaba sus manos por cada parte de su cuerpo ella se estremecía.

Ya no le importaba si él era un mafioso o no, o si era él era responsable de haber atentado contra la vida de sus amigos…ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que él la tenía secuestrada. Ella podía sentir al tener el pecho del chico sobre ella cómo el corazón de Yamato latía rápidamente al tenerla cerca...Mimi no era ninguna tonta, sabía que a Yamato también la amaba.

Qué me ves...- dijo Yamato.

Nada...- dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Ah…más te vale.- dijo Yamato.

Mimi rió. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. Lo amaba tanto.

Hace tiempo...bueno, desde que nos acostamos por primera vez...que te quiero preguntar algo.- Dijo Yamato.

¿Qué es?- dijo Mimi.

¿Con quién tuviste tu primera vez?- dijo Yamato. - cuando, donde, cómo...

Jaja - rió Mimi. - esas son varias preguntas…

Bueno…me responderás –

Yamato son cosas que me dan mucha vergüenza contar…yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos cuando pasó -

Mimi lo miró, se dio cuenta que aquello de verdad le importaba, así que decidió responderle.

Se llamaba Kaito- dijo finalmente. - Lo conocí en un antro…Taichi acababa de terminar conmigo…- respondió

¿Estabas enamorada de él?- preguntó Yamato.

- No - dijo Mimi. - Pero él era muy tierno…valla que sabía cómo conquistar…fue un error haberme acostado con el…-

Yamato se acercó más a ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Acariciaba su rostro, su piel era tan suave.

Tenemos que hablar...- dijo Yamato.

¿Sobre qué?- dijo Mimi

Sobre nosotros...sobre cómo vamos a tomar esto -

Mimi se sentó, había un rastro de miedo en su rostro. No sabía en realidad cómo Yamato iba a tomar todo aquello…

No sé lo que pasa entre nosotros…solo sé que...- Yamato hizo una pausa. - No soy muy bueno explicando lo que siento ¿sabes? -

Mimi lo miró fijamente, aquellos ojos fríos y azules de repente no parecían tan fríos como siempre...Mimi parecía poder leer lo que ellos decían…

Lo sé - dijo Mimi - No tienes que explicarme que me quieres…-

Yamato se quedó callado unos segundos, penetrando la mirada de Mimi mientras ella le sonreía.

¿Cómo lo puedes saber si ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro?- dijo él.

Lo tienes claro - dijo Mimi - Solo que todavía no lo quieres aceptar -

Yamato rió.

Le diré a Reena que lo del matrimonio ya no va más -

Mimi abrió los ojos impactada.

¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso! -

¿Qué?... ¿quieres q me case con Reena o qué? -

¡No! pero tenemos que fingir por ahora que nada sucede… ¿me entiendes? fingir que sigues odiándome y no podemos permitir que nadie sospeche lo nuestro…sino estamos perdidos.

Yamato la miró, ella tenía razón.

¿Qué propones entonces? - dijo Yamato maliciosamente.

Propongo que engañemos a todos…será divertido… -

**--- Flash Back --- **

Taichi estaba acostado en el sillón de su sala leyendo el Diario cuando el timbre sonó. El chico de cabellos despeinados caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, y Joe entró alterado a la casa del chico -

¿Joe qué te pasa?- dijo Taichi

Hablé con Shin - dijo Joe – Y creo que no le interesa nada volverse a relacionar con nosotros…-

Eso quiere decir que no nos va a ayudar… ¿verdad? –

Si…lo peor de esto es que si queremos un progreso…el tiene que ayudarnos…es el único con acceso a los expedientes de los mafiosos más buscados en Japón- dijo Joe

Maldición - dijo Taichi – ¿Algo más puede andar peor que esto? –

Creo que si nosotros no hacemos nada para encontrar pistas…dejarán de buscarla…y por órdenes de Shin…- dijo Joe – él es el único que nos puede ayudar –

Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto – dijo el moreno.

**--- Fin del flash back ---**

Mimi se vistió y se agarró el cabello. Salió caminando por el pasillo y llegó hasta la sala. Podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Entró en ella y vio a Yamato, cocinando.

¿Y quién te enseñó a cocinar?- dijo Mimi.

Yamato la miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi papá - contestó

Mimi se rió y se sentó en una silla.

¿Vas a dejar de ser un mafioso o lo que sea que eres?- preguntó Mimi.

Yamato permaneció en silencio.

No -

Mimi lo observaba.

¿Ni siquiera si yo te lo pidiera? -

Yamato se volteó y la miró.

Ni siquiera por eso -

Yamato siguió cocinando. Mimi permanecía en silencio, no pretendía cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana, aquello llevaría tiempo...pero lo iba a hacer...fuese como fuese.

Yamato y Mimi comían. El chico la miraba fijamente y ella le correspondía aquellas miradas también. Ninguno de los dos decían nada, disfrutaban de solo mirarse e imaginarse cosas en su cabeza.

¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes?- dijo Yamato.

Sí, claro - dijo Mimi.

Cuando estábamos en el instituto, tienes que admitir que eras insoportable…siempre queriendo ser la mejor en todo…eras verdaderamente insufrible -

Mimi rió y fingió cara de ofendida.

No Ishida, te equivocas; yo no pretendía…soy la mejor, y siempre lo seré. Y tú eras más insufrible que yo...créeme…tú y tu carácter del chico interesante y solitario -

¿Ah si Tachikawa? pues tú eras un ratón de biblioteca.- dijo Yamato provocándola.

Y tú eras un antisocial - dijo Mimi.

Con esto Yamato se levantó de la silla para agárrala pero ella se levantó antes y salió corriendo.

¡No! déjame Yamato - dijo Mimi riendo poniéndose tras el sillón de la sala. Yamato caminaba hacia ella maliciosamente.

No lo creo Tachikawa - dijo Yamato con una media sonrisa en su rostro. - Vas a pagar lo que has dicho -

Yamato corrió hacia ella pero Mimi también lo hizo y se le escapó de las manos

Yamato consiguió atraparla, la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, los dos sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal…pero ya estaba fuera de sus manos, Yamato dejó de besarla para quitarle la blusa, y la besó nuevamente mientras que ella desabotonaba la camisa de él, Mimi dejó de besarlo, lo vio a los ojos y comenzó a reír, Yamato solo correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ven – dijo el rubio mientras la dirigía a su cuarto

Mimi despertó, y giró en la cama, Yamato no estaba…se había ido tal vez a una de sus reuniones de mafiosos…vio que en la mesa del cuarto del chico habia una manzana, la tomo y de paso tambien fue por el libro que tanto le gustaba "Òrgullo y Prejuicio" y asi volvio a la cama para disfrutar su desayuno.

¡Mimi!- gritó Yamato mientras entraba a la casa

Estoy aquí - dijo ella

Caminó por el pasillo mientras escuchaba la voz de Mimi.

Yamato supo que la voz provenía de su cuarto, actualmente los dos dormían allí muy casualmente Mimi se paseaba por el suyo.

Yamato entró y vio a Mimi acostada en la cama, aún estaba sin ropa y solo estaba cubierta por la sábana blanca. Leía un libro mientras comía una manzana roja con la otra mano. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía por toda su espalda desnuda y el sintió que podía verla así por siempre.

Mimi lo observó. Dentro de su cabeza había muchos reproches porque sabía que había ido a la reunion de los mafiosos. Quería decirle que no gustaba para nada, que quería que lo dejara. Pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado.

Comment allez vous?- dijo Mimi comiendo manzana

Tre bien - dijo Yamato - ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? -

Algunos...- dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Yamato se sentó cerca de ella y le quitó la manzana para darle un mordisco él también.

Y bien, ¿cómo te fue en tu reunión?- dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Yamato notó el sarcasmo.

Pues si lo quieres saber bien, y no empieces con el sarcasmo, sabes que lo odio.- dijo Yamato.

Qué mal a mí me encanta.- dijo Mimi dispuesta a levantarse, pero Yamato la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a él.

Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar lo que hago, es lo mío...tú me aceptaste así.- dijo Yamato.

Mimi lo miraba fijamente de poco distancia, quería decirle que detestaba que no quisiera cambiar, pero se calló. Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Yamato.

No te estoy reclamando.- dijo Mimi. - Ni te pido que sacrifiques nada por mí -

Yamato tragó saliva, la conocía demasiado bien, aquello solo era para hacerlo sentir culpable.

No funciona conmigo Mimi - dijo él.

Como quieras, solo quiero ir a bañarme - dijo Mimi levantándose.

Espera.- dijo Yamato. - Hay algo que debo decirte…

Mimi se volteó y miró a Yamato. Tenía cierto temor por lo que tenía que decirle.

Mei va a venir hoy... –

**Continuara**

**perdon por el retraso enserio jejejejej pero ya les traje un buen capitulo....hehehe**

**quiero decirles que cuando venga un Flash back es porque los amigos de mimi estan con ella recordando y mimi lo puede ver...esque ya no quiero escribir nada de que taichi fue al hospitaly tomo la mano de Mimi y recordo...hehehe espero que no les moleste**

**muchas gracias por apoyarme con la historiaaa**

**nos leemos luego!!!**


End file.
